The Game: Jaune Arc edition
by The-King-Of-The-Gods
Summary: Jaune has gotten the powers of a Saiyan and The Force, but now its time for a different approach. RPG style.
1. The beginning

**((Hello all. Sorry for not updating any stories for a long time. I have been busy with college, work, and some other personal problems. Right now however on Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays, Mondays, and Wednesdays i have some free time so expect an update or two on these days. For now im going to be starting a new story because I had inspiration. Also I have a request. I would like some people who are up to it to write a reaction fanfiction to Lone-Old-Man-Logans stories and mine. I know she would appreciate it and I would like to see that too. Anyone who wants to do this please contact me. Anyways onto the first chapter shall we?))**

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking",** **"Creator Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking"_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking"

 **Techniques: ^Thunderbolt^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **Stats: #Strength= 100#**

 **The Game= WIS has** **leveled up by one!**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **+pov Third+**

 **Transition line: ~~~~~~~**

 **-Sanus, Arcadia-**

 **+pov Third Person-**

Arcadia a beautiful village hidden in a valley between two gigantic snowy mountains that had a river near by to the south and Lucious green grass lands with large forests to the south west. The village itself was huge easily beating out Vale city in size and the walls around the place were even bigger and made out of metal while the houses were mainly made out of brick and wood. Now you may all be wondering: Why is Arcadia so special? Well you see if you couldn't tell by its name, it is the home of one of the greatest warrior clans of all time. Known far and wide for their military genius, large auras, and The legendary Yellow Death. An unbreakable sword with no equal. Blessed by A maiden, used to kill another maiden, and welded by a third maiden in combat. The sword was around since the two brothers of light and dark so it was ancient as it was powerful. Of course this sword is more well known by a different name: Crocea Mors. If the pieces hadn't connected already drop the acadia in Arcadia and you'll get your answer as to who these legendary warriors were. Unfortunately now the clan had gone from a monstrous force numbering in the thousands to a mere 10. Two men and Eight women.

The remaining remnants of this warrior clan were living in a nice marble mansion over in the back left corner of the village and had a large amount of land dedicated to it.

There was a problem with this. A lot of the Arcs were meant to still be around. Not at all what it was now, it just being a man with his wife and eight children.

The Creator was not pleased with this.

The future that he could see was a horrible one. A dark future where the light of humanity had been ruthlessly snuffed out. Every single man, woman, and child dead. Humanities creations destroyed. Worst of all Remnant the planet it self had perished. Without the care of Humanity and the wanton chaos caused by the evil few spared by the Grimm Queen and the Grimm themselves the planet slowly died until one day it collapsed in on itself.

All because of the heroes that once stood as a large force for good had dwindled down to a handful.

Dont even get him started by how angry he was at a certain wizard and that the fact that his gift of the silver eyed warriors had been completely taken for granted and now there was only ONE left of the HUNDREDS of THOUSANDS he had sent.

The Creator went by many names over the millennia. The King Of Everything, Zeno, God, Monty, Allah, Kami, etc. The list literally went on. It kind of happened when you were THE being that had started it all. Crafting Reality itself before making the infinite Dimensions with infinite Universes. Each Dimension was categorized by what origin it held and holding an infinite amount of Universes, They all being different and containing infinite galaxies which house multiple solar systems, which had multiple planets.

You get the idea.

But a new term is there isn't it? Origin. A point of start. You see to have differences in a Dimension there must be a layout for it. An idea for whats inside.

Lets make a brief example. Dimension 43-DRTV. In this dimension Jaune Arc was an Inch taller than normal. Does this change anything? No. But Dimension 12-KHG where Jaune is a GIRL does make changes.

My point?

Every Dimension is a different possibility. In one Dimension you came at a cross roads and went left. In another you went right and in another you turned around.

Infinite changes. No two being the same. Everything even if it was a small unnoticeable thing was Different THAT was how it was SUPPOSED to be.

Supposed being the key word.

In every Dimension he looked that related to the Remnant universes Jaune Arc was THE only MALE besides his father in a family with SEVEN other sisters and his mother.

While it seemed that it was fate or destiny -The two ungrateful bastard beings that they were- That Jaune's family line and legacy hinged on him finding a wife.

Which while it wasn't Impossible because like it was stated earlier Endless Possibilities. Not all Remnants lost the war with Salem. Some had only humanity surviving and thriving. Some only had the Faunus. The ones He liked the most were when both his creations came together and lived in peaceful harmony, but they came so rare nowadays.

For the past centuries it had only been visions filled with Destruction. Death. Defeat.

With each expansion of the ever expanding higher reality that was Cannon It seemed as if Good always lost. Vale always fell. Lionheart was always a traitor. Cinder always became the Fall Maiden. Pyrrha always died. Yang always having one arm.

It was saddening to the Creator to see what his SONS had made do this to themselves.

So he had enough.

He would change what he could in the Universes he influenced. The Dimensions he controlled. The Reality he made.

Unfortunately there was rules. A god could not DIRECTLY help the MORTAl plane unless it was in the shape of miracles, gifts, guidance, etc. He couldn't just appear from the heavens wipe Salem out from existence, clean the world of evil, and just leave.

How was humanity supposed to learn if he constantly held their hand or stepped in when things were bad?

So instead the Creator had an idea. A wonderful magnificent thought that popped into his head as he sat on his throne over looking his creations. He choose Three different Remnants. Three Different Jaune's. The Creator wanted to start small and see if his changes helped anything get better.

One Jaune he gave Three souls of space warriors of legend that had long since been dead. The Jaune earning the power of Ki and the might of a Saiyan.

The next he gave Three souls of Knights from a long long time ago in a galaxy far far away. The Jaune earning the power of the Force. Both Light side and Dark side.

Last but not least he gave Jaune something much more different, but no less powerful.

He gave this Arc the ability of the Gamer. Much before his launch into the forest. In all honesty it was hilarious seeing the reactions of the beacon crew to Jaune's uncontrolled power in the other two universes, but for this one he wanted Jaune to learn about his power, to control it, to master it.

Like the last two Jaune's he decided to give him Three other things along with this ability.

The first thing was A box of Tms and Hms. Tms being moves that could only be learned once by Jaune and if he forget them by accident or got rid of the moves That he could never learn how to do the easy way again. Hms being moves that he could not forget ever. Of course The Creator didn't want this to be too easy so thats why he had the separate categories.

The second thing was a small brown bag that held a magically refilling amount of 16 Senzu beans. The bag would restore the beans every 3 weeks. Senzu beans were about the size of a peanut and were a dark green color. They had a special ability that allowed the person that ate them to heal all of their wounds, fill their energy, and was basically a three course meal if you had eaten for 3 days. While the taste wasn't all that great, the medical properties in it were so good that if you had a bullet hole in your stomach the size of a volleyball and ate one it would heal in moments not even leaving a scar and you would feel like you could run a marathon 3 times over. They also helped out a lot if you were working out. Eat one after an intense session and bam instant results.

The third and final thing was a box of video games that he liked to watch the humans in a different Dimension play. The Creator having designed the Ability he would be giving Jaune to be able to absorb them and learn from them. Whether they turned into an Hm or Tm would depend on how OP the move was, what level Jaune was, and what his stats were. Although The Creator did add two extra features. One was that once Jaune was powerful enough Jaune would be able to make all Tms become Hms and another was a D20.

This was no ordinary D20. If Jaune were to roll a Natural 20 he would gain ONE ruleless wish. 2 through 19 he would get something random. The lower the number the worse the thing. A Natural 1 would be something bad happens to him. Of course the only difference was the D20 could be used by anyone. So if lets say Yang rolled a Nat 20 she would get a wish and if she got a Nat 1 something bad would happen to her.

Like he said before The Creator wouldn't make this easy. If Jaune wanted to be OP Jaune would have to earn it, but once he had earned it there would be no stopping him.

So with that in mind God snapped his fingers and In Jaune's room on top of Jaune's bed next to the boy as he slept appeared Two brown cardboard boxes and a small brown leather bag on top of one while the other had on top of it a note written by himself and explaining a few things. The Creator then relaxed in his throne and waited for The Chosen One to wake up.

 ***Hours Later***

Jaune woke up with a groan. His sapphire blue eyes staring up at his ceiling as his 7 year old mind tried processing what he was seeing floating above him in a blue text box with white lettering.

 **Hello Jaune Arc and Welcome to The Game.**

 **((And that is all for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review if you have any advice for me or have any requests. Also like I said above from now on I will be free mostly on the previous mentioned days. Don't expect me to do it all the time. I still have college and work. I just have a little free time to update/make stories. Sorry that this had a lot of exposition I just wanted to get it out of the way. The next chapter will have more action and other stuff too. Anyways see all of you next time. Peace. This is King signing off for now.))**


	2. Tutorial Arc Part 1: CLASS

**((Hello everyone and welcome back to my newest story and the newest chapter in The Gamer: Jaune Arc edition. Last time was a little world building. Im just trying to explain my idea for how Jaune gets his abilities. Usually they appear as his semblance or are gifted by a god. In this case I am portraying myself as the god in my story and technically its not wrong since I can control what ever happens within my stories and theres nothing anyone else can do about it except make their own story going on a different path. Also for the pairing I saw that one of you doesn't want me to write a harem, but in honestly I love Jaune with Pyrrha or Ruby or Yang and I can't really decide who he should date if I want this to be a singular pairing. I love Arkos, Lancaster, and Dragons Knight too much. It hurts not writing Jaune and any of them together. I find Lancaster adorable and sweet with fluff, Arkos to be slightly less adorable but no less sweet or no less shortage of fluff. Plus Arkos has a more mature feel not saying a Lancaster fic can't be mature -I have seen a lot of great Ruby X Jaune writers- Its just that Ruby and Jaunes relationship I always imagined would be more fluffy, but it would also have a fair share of Lemons too. As for Dragons Knight? Well I see Jaune and Yang just getting along great. He having a humor for her bad puns, Being there for her and comforting her about her moms abandonment -Now that I think about it He would help Ruby with Summers loss too- he would also not like her just for her body either. Jaune just fits in so well with the three girls for me that its next to impossible to choose just one. I just honestly want Yang and Ruby to have some one for them too. I dont think Ruby would ever like Oscar and with the way im going to have this story theres a chance he won't even probably be in this at all. Plus Yang hasn't really had a guy character after her or showed interest in anyone. From the way I see things going right now I think after Jaunes coped enough Lancaster might be a possibility with Pyrrha dead and The two awkward friends showing interest in one another. Sorry im rambling. Anyways on to the story shall we?))**

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking", "Creator Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking"_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking"

 **Techniques: ^Thunderbolt^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **Stats: #Strength= 100#**

 **The Game= (N!): WIS has leveled up by one! ((An: Sorry I didn't add this last chapter. From now on it will be in here. The N stands for Notification))**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **+pov Third+**

 **-Sanus, Arcadia-**

 **+Pov Third+**

Jaune Arcs seven year old eyes widened at the blue text box floating aimlessly above him and reading the white colored words over and over again. He rubbing his eyes with his hands to make sure he wasn't seeing things before placing one back down at his side and reaching upwards to try and touch it. The young male Arc was surprised when his hand touched a cold solid thing. He tracing his fingers over the box. Apparently he had missed something because he noticed that the box now read:

 **Now that Introductions are out of the way, Jaune Arc would you like a Tutorial of The Game? (Y/N)**

Jaune having played a few games before knew it was smart to ALWAYS play the tutorial. So he pressed the Y button and the box changed again to read:

 **WIS has increased by 3 points. INT has increased by 3 points. For being such a smarty pants and knowing that going through The Tutorial was a good idea.**

 **Now all you have to do is think 'STATS' to see your level, title, exp points, health, mp, and current stats.**

Jaune nodded at the box. His seven year old mind barely processing what was happening. Thinking that this was all a dream and surely that his life hadn't turned into a video game over night. But he went along with whatever was happening anyways and thought _'STATS'._ Suddenly the box grew bigger than its past 4x4 blue screen and was now around 15x15 taking up a larger space. In the top left was a picture of his current face and to the right of the picture read this:

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 7**

 **Height: 4'5"**

 **Title: The Arc Heir (More Titles can be added on later)**

 **Lvl: 3**

 **Exp: 05/30**

 **Health: 3000/3000**

 **MP: 5000/5000**

 **(N!): Congratulations on the two free Levels from The Tutorial! Make sure to spend AP to increase Stats, but warning the more you Lvl the harder it will become to gain Exp.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Jaune's eyes bugged out of his head seeing his Health, Armor, and Mp. He then looked below the picture and looked at his Stats. The Arc reading:

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **STR: 5 (+1)**

 **DEX: 10**

 **STM: 5 (+1)**

 **WIS: 13 (+2)**

 **INT:13 (+2)**

 **RES: 20 (+3)**

 **CON: 20 (+3)**

 **AGI: 15**

 **CHA: 4 (+4)**

 **STE: 6**

 **LUCK: 8 (+3)**

 **AP: 14**

 **Buffs: Arc Heritage. With this you have Large Aura perk, Large Vitality perk, and Large MP perk. (Get +2 to WIS and INT. Get + 3 to RES and CON.), Natural born leader (+4 to CHA).**

 **One of the Chosen with this you have a bonus to your eventual Armor, current Health, and Mp (Get + 1 to STR and STM. +3 LUCK) Increases Health and Mp.**

 **Perks:**

 **Large Aura (Locked)**

 **Large Vitality (Unlocked): Gift of ?%$^? The God of Light. One of the two Brothers. Given to the noble warriors named Arc. Increases Max Health permanently.**

 **Large MP (Unlocked): Gift of ?%$^? The God of Light. One of the two Brothers. Given to the noble warriors named Arc. Increases Max Mp permanently and Allows use of MP.**

 **(N!): The more you Lvl the more your buff will increase. Plus Buffs can be added or taken away later. Some can be permanent and others are not.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Jaunes jaw dropped. Just because he was an Arc that meant he got a ridiculous Buffs and Perks that made him stronger and have more health plus what ever RES stood for? He was giddy at the prospect of becoming a strong Hero like his father and grandfather before him. He didn't know what Aura was or what the Game meant by One of the Chose, but he had a feeling that both would be a contributing factor to his future.

 **(N!): For figuring out that your Buffs will have a large affect on your future your WIS has increased by 2 and INT by 2.**

Jaune smiled at being right and decided to distribute some AP to some of his Stats. Not all of course, but enough. He wanted to save some for the later levels knowing it would get harder.

 **(N!) For thinking ahead and making sure to Save AP you have gained 4 to WIS and 4 to INT.**

Jaune's smile turned into a large grin and he decided to dump some points into his stats.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **STR: 10 (+1)**

 **DEX: 10**

 **STM: 10 (+1)**

 **WIS: 19 (+2)**

 **INT:19 (+2)**

 **RES: 20 (+3)**

 **CON: 20 (+3)**

 **AGI: 15**

 **CHA: 4 (+4)**

 **STE: 6**

 **LUCK: 8 (+3)**

 **AP: 4**

 **Perm. Buffs: Arc Heritage. With this you have Large Aura perk, Large Vitality perk, and Large MP perk. (Get +2 to WIS and INT. Get + 3 to RES and CON.), Natural born leader (+4 to CHA).**

 **One of the Chosen with this you have a bonus to your eventual Armor, current Health, and Mp (Get + 1 to STR and STM. +3 LUCK) Increases Health and Mp.**

 **Perks:**

 **Large Aura (Locked)**

 **Large Vitality (Unlocked): Gift of ?%$^? The God of Light. One of the two Brothers. Given to the noble warriors named Arc. Increases Max Health permanently.**

 **Large MP (Unlocked): Gift of ?%$^? The God of Light. One of the two Brothers. Given to the noble warriors named Arc. Increases Max Mp permanently and Allows use of MP.**

 **(N!): Now that most of your Stats are either 10 or above you will now be able to select a class. Please think 'ClASS' to choose.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Jaune's grin grew more feeling proud of his first big achievement and thought _'ClASS'_ to see the options he could choose from. He always wanted to be a Knight A Hero that could face all manner of danger head on with his trusty armor, shield, and sword.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hello and welcome to the ClASS section. The most important part of you. Once selected you CAN'T change your CLASS at all. You must be serious and committed to your CLASS.**

 **CLASSES;**

 **Hero: A person who has devoted their lives to helping others. Stats geared towards CHA, STR, STM, CON, and RES. For some one who wants to make the world better. Close to Med range.**

 **CLASS Buff: (+4 to CHA, STR, STM, CON, LUCK, and RES).**

 **Knight: A noble warrior who's Stats are more geared to STR, DEX, STM, and CHA. For ones who want to rely on Armor and Weapons. Knights can also Rally others with CHA. Close to Med range.**

 **CLASS Buff: (+4 to STR, DEX, STM, LUCK, and CHA).**

 **Warrior: A tank fighter who's Stats are more geared to STR, CON, RES, DEX, and STM. For ones who want to rely on their brute force, skill, and natural bulkiness. Close to Med range.**

 **CLASS Buff: (+4 to STR, DEX, STM, CON, and RES).**

 **Mage: A magic fighter who has trained in the mystic arts and who's Stats are more geared to INT, WIS, AGI, and STM. For ones who want to rely on spells, runes, and Temp Buffs. Med to Long range.**

 **CLASS Buff: (+4 to INT, WIS, AGI, LUCK, and STM).**

 **Brawler: A boxing/fist to fist fighter who Stats are more geared to STR, STM, CON, and RES. For ones that want to get as up close and personal as possible in a fight and rely on tanking and brute force. Close Range.**

 **CLASS Buff: (+4 to STR, STM, CON, and RES).**

 **Monk: A hand to hand fighter that can harness a bit of Magic to add onto their attacks. Stats geared towards STR, STM, CON, RES, INT, and WIS. For those that wish to one day find inner peace and kick ass while doing it. Close to Mid range.**

 **CLASS Buff: (+2 STR, STM, CON, and RES. +3 INT and WIS).**

 **Barbarian: A savage warrior who's stats are geared towards STR, STM, and CON. For those that want to get lost in the heat of battle and bathe in the blood of your enemies. Close to Med range.**

 **CLASS Buff: (+5 to STR, +5 STM, +5 CON).**

 **Thief: A class that specializes in stealing and stealth who's Stats are geared toward STE, AGI, INT, and WIS. For those that don't want a fight and instead decide to go down a darker path. Close range.**

 **CLASS Buff: (+4 to STE, AGI, WIS, LUCK and INT).**

 **Assassin: A class that specializes in killing things with one precise blow from the shadows. Stats geared toward STE, AGI, STR, STM, DEX, RES, and INT. For those that want to Crits, flank, sneak attack, and deal de-buffs. Close to Med range.**

 **ClASS Buff: (+2 to STR, STM, INT, and RES. +3 to STE, AGI, LUCK, and DEX).**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Jaune looked at all the classes. Read their descriptions and Buffs. He was nervous. The young Arc wanted to be smart about the choice since it would be permanent. Jaune would never be able to change the class he chose after all.

 **(N!) For realizing the gravity of your situation, you have gained 2 to WIS and gained 2 to INT.**

The two classes he wanted the most were Hero and Knight. He of course gave everything else a chance in his mind. Jaune not wanting to be a bad person however had removed Assassin, Barbarian, and Thief from his personal list. The top two choices were as he said before the Hero class and Knight class. The rest like Monk, Mage, Brawler, and Warrior were considered too, but the main focus of attention were the top two choices on his list of classes.

The young Arc raised his finger to choose one of the six choices he had made for himself. While he wanted Hero or Knight badly he couldn't deny that the other four classes weren't useless so he wanted to give them a chance too.

 **((And that is all for todays chapter. Sorry again for all of the lure, but its best to get the tutorial out of the way first. Also if you complain about the way I built my Jaune, Just remember that I love OP Jaune stories and don't give a shit what you have to say. BTW I would like everyone to vote in the review section about what class you want Jaune to be and what the pairing should be. Feel free to also leave helpful advice to me so I can improve the quality to my stories. For those of you who are wondering Do not worry about the Hms and Tms. They apart of the Tutorial chapters and will be touched upon soon, but for now its best Jaune gets the basics before going mad with power. Anyways that is all for this time. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Don't forget class and pairing I am seriously lost for my decision. This is King signing off. Peace out and see you all next chapter.))**


	3. Tutorial Arc Part 2: SKILLS

**((Hello and welcome to the third chapter. I have finals this today through thurs day. Plus I have papers to write. So I decided to do a chapter today and explain why this next week I won't update on the schedule I made. Next Saturday will be another chapter due to finals going to next week. Enough about college however. Today I am announcing that the CLASS Jaune will choose by a large majority will be Hero and that the pairing with be Arkos. Also for Jaunes backstory I plan on making it dark. To be a hero he will need to suffer for like all great heroes Jaune must have a tragic back story. This also means im thinking of making him have a rival or a villain that he will defeat before going to beacon. Please go to the reviews and tell me your thoughts on my ideas. Obviously this chapter will be the last of the tutorial and introducing some SKILLS and maybe the TMs and HMS will make an appearance. Anyways you will all have to wait and see. Onto the chapter shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking", "Creator Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking"_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking"

 **Techniques: ^Thunderbolt^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **Stats: /-/-/-/-/-/ Strength= 100 /-/-/-/-/-/-/ ((Sorry if it wasn't obvious last chapter that this is the new stuff for stats. I know im horrible, but im doing my best because I love writing.))**

 **The Game= (N!): WIS has leveled up by one!**

 **Observe= (O!): Beowolf HP= 100 MP:0 Aura: 0. A creature of Grimm. Modeled after the animal known as a Wolf.**

 **Tm= (Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **Hm= (Hm!): By learning and experiencing how to do a skill you are know forever able to now use it.**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **+pov Third+**

 **Transition line are the grey lines** **separating The author notes and this key I made.**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Acradia-**

 **+Third Person+**

Jaune lowered his finger down on to the Hero CLASS and when the box shrunk and once more to a reasonable size He read the white text. It saying:

 **(N!) : Be advised once you have chosen a CLASS it can not be EVER changed. You will remain a HERO until GAME OVER. Do you accept this great power and great responsibility? (Y/N)**

The young Arc swallowed nervously but narrowed his eyes as his face turned into an expression of determination. His blue eyes having a sudden fire to them. Jaune Arc was dead set on being the Hero everyone could look up to, the Hero that protected everyone, the Hero that did good things with out asking for anything in return. Jaune Arc would be a Huntsmen like His Sisters, His Mother, His Father, His Grandfather, and all of His Ancestors before him.

Jaune would live up to the Arc name if it was the last thing he did.

It only took a second for his finger to press the Y button and cement his CLASS permanently as the Hero.

 **(N!):** **Congratulations for Jaune Arc for selecting the Hero CLASS and officially becoming a Hero.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 7**

 **Height: 4'5"**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer, The Arc Heir, Amateur Hero.**

 **Lvl: 3 Gamer**

 **Lvl 1: Hero**

 **Gamer Exp: 05/30**

 **Hero Exp: 01/ 10**

 **Health: 3000/3000**

 **MP: 5000/5000**

 **(N!): As to distinguish your Gamer lvl from your Hero lvl, There has been two titles granted to you, another Lvl slot, and another Exp slot. Note, in order to level up your Hero CLASS you must do Heroic Deeds/ Quests. Do not worry. Heroic missions will also give you a** **fair amount of regular Exp as well, it is just that the normal Quests will not give the Exp needed to level up your current CLASS. Also all start off with some basic SKILLS in order to help you. There is also the Create-a-skill function for the creative side of you.**

 **STR: 10 (+5)**

 **DEX: 10**

 **STM: 10 (+5)**

 **WIS: 21(+2)**

 **INT: 21(+2)**

 **RES: 20 (+7)**

 **CON: 20 (+7)**

 **AGI: 15**

 **CHA: 4 (+8)**

 **STE: 6**

 **LUCK: 8 (+7)**

 **AP: 4**

 **Perm. Buffs: Arc Heritage. With this you have Large Aura perk, Large Vitality perk, and Large MP perk. (Get +2 to WIS and INT. Get + 3 to RES and CON.), Natural born leader (+4 to CHA).**

 **Hero: A person who has devoted their lives to helping others. Stats geared towards CHA, STR, STM, CON, and RES. For some one who wants to make the world better. Close to Med range.**

 **CLASS Buff: (+4 to CHA, STR, STM, CON, LUCK, and RES).**

 **Gamer Buff: You have the powers of a video game character. Check SKILLS for more info.**

 **One of The Chosen:** **With this you have a bonus to your eventual armor as well as current Health and Mp. (Get +1 to STR and STM. +3 Luck). Increases MAX Health and Mp permanently.**

 **Perks:**

 **Large Aura (Locked): Currently unavailable.**

 **Large Vitality (Unlocked): Gift of ?%$^? The God of Light. One of the two Brothers. Given to the noble warriors named Arc. Increases Max Health permanently.**

 **Large MP (Unlocked): Gift of ?%$^? The God of Light. One of the two Brothers. Given to the noble warriors named Arc. Increases Max Mp permanently and Allows use of MP.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Jaune's eyes nearly popped out of his skull at the insane stats he had. Every time he leveled up, dumped ap points, and got bonus'/ buffs the young Arc had felt a change in his body. When STR or Strength was increased he felt his muscles grow stronger and saw them develop. Thanks to this ability he had a body of a child athlete. **((AN: Basically Teen Gohan SS2 for looks and body structure))** Every time WIS or INT increased he felt himself grow smarter and knew how to use the knew knowledge he had gained. That was the difference between Wisdom and Intelligence. Wisdom was knowing when to use his Intelligence, When to reveal his Strength, and How to do things.

He noticed the Gamer Buff and thought to himself _'SKILLS'_ to see his abilities. Jaune reading the box and seeing that it said:

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **SKILLS MENU: Where SKILLS from your CLASS, The Game, Hms, and Tms show up and allow you to see them.**

 **Current SKILLS;**

 **Passive:**

 **Gamers Mind: (Lvl: MAX) Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through even in the worst of situations, Allows peaceful state of mind, and Immunity to ALL psychological status effects.**

 **Gamers Body: (Lvl: MAX) Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game (Receive no physical damage from attacks, only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). Sleep in a bed or sleeping bag to restore all HP, MP, and Cure all status effects. When HP hits 0 you will be knocked out and any Negative HP will result in a GAME OVER aka You have DIED. Due to the difficult road ahead You only have ONE life so don't waist it.**

 **Active:**

 **Observe: (Lvl: 1) Allows the user** **to find the target's information. Currently it tells the Targets max HP, max MP, max Aura and Information.**

 **To use Observe think 'Observe'.**

 **One-Punch: (Lvl: MAX) The ability to kill or render unconscious their target as long as it is a lower level than the user.**

 **To use think** **'One-Punch' for kill and 'K.O. Punch' for unconscious. Costs 300 mp to use.**

 **Slash: (Lvl: 1) Using a bladed weapon the user can cut at their enemy. Damage: 7 + STR stat and bonus plus any Weapon Stats and buffs. Can crit. Costs: 250 mp.**

 **Stab: (Lvl: 1) Using a sharp object the user can jab it into their enemy. Damage: 6 + STR stat and bonus plus any Weapon Stats and buffs. Can** **crit. Costs: 200 mp.**

 **Block: (Lvl: 1) Grants the user the ability to use their hands, arms, or shield as a guard in order to reduce damage upon the user. Reduces damage by 5 + STR stat and bonus. Costs: 150 mp.**

 **Punch: (Lvl: 1) The ability to curl your hand into a fist and throw it. Damage: 5 + STR stat and bonus. Can** **cir. Costs: 50 mp.**

 **Haymaker: (Lvl:1) A stronger punch. By distributing your weight into your attack you give it more power, but the cost is speed and it is easily noticeable. Damage: 8 + STR stat and bonus. -6 AGL. Can** **crit. Costs: 100 mp.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Jaune wasn't all that happy with the low level active skills, but was more than glad that he had at least Three skills he could rely on. Of course he would also Level up his other skills, but not before figuring out what Tms and Hms meant. So being curious he clicked Tm on the screen.

He noticed the box shorten and read the explanation for what the object was that the game had given him. It saying:

 **(N!): Tms or Technical Machines can be found all around Remnant and in the box on your bed. They are powerful skills that if replaced can never be learned again. Start off as Lvl 1.**

Jaune's grin turned into a smile that even the cheshire cat would be proud of. His eyes moving from the blue box floating in front of him and to the cardboard box on his bed. The young Arc thinking 'Observe' just to make sure. Above the box to the top left was another blue box with white text and it reading:

 **(O!): Cardboard** **Box of Hms and Tms. The second gift to you from ?%$ or Xodia: The King of Everything, The Creator, Ruler of the Gods.**

The young Arc became speechless as he read what his skill Observe told him. He had confirmed out of simple curiosity if there was in fact an afterlife and a god. Scratch that gods as in multiple or more than one. Not just Monty and Not just the two brothers either. He had a feeling there were many more.

 **(N!): For figuring out the fact that there is an afterlife and multiple gods you have gained +1 to WIS and INT.**

The boy ignored his new addition to his stats and instead sat up in the bed. He reached out to the box and opened it. The young Arc reaching inside and pulling out a video game. The label reading: Dragon Ball Fighter Z. The boy thought _'Observe'_ and read what the blue text box told him. It saying:

 **(O!): This is Dragon Ball Fighter Z. A video game based on the Dragon Ball Z series characters. People and Aliens who are capable of destroying cities, mountains, worlds, galaxies, and even universes. It is also has been made to become a Tm for you.**

 **(N!): Congratulations on finding your first Tm. Would you like to access this device? (Y/N)**

Jaune read the observe and the notification. He processed what it had told him about this game. If it was right than he would learning very destructive skills that could grow quite powerful. It also said that there were Aliens, worlds, galaxies, and universes. Meaning that there was a way to go into space and that there was a chance that Humans and Faunus were not alone in being an intelligent species in their universe.

 **(N!): For discovering the fact that Humans and Faunus are not alone in the universe you have gained +2 to WIS and INT.**

The Arc Heir dismissed the new notification and instead went back to the yes or no question it asked earlier and pressed Yes. A white light coming from the game in his hand and it glowing brightly before disappearing. A blue text screen popping in front of him and reading:

 **(Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **(N!): Welcome to your Tm SKILL menu. Every Tm has a special list of moves in which you can choose and pick to learn only 3.**

 **Dragon Ball Fighter Z Tm SKILL list:**

 **(N!) : Due to you absorbing this Tm you have gained the free SKILL 'Energy Charge' and have gained an** **additional bar of energy called KI for these SKILLS.**

 **Kamehameha: The Turtle Destruction wave or Kamehameha is the signature attack of the Dragon Ball Z series. It has destroyed mountains, moons, and planets. Used by its creator Master Roshi, his students Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha as well as Goku's son Gohan and by two of the most famous Z villains Cell and Buu. To use This SKILL you must cup your hands by your side, Chant "Kame. Hame." and thrust your open palms forwards** **in-front of your body while saying "Ha." This SKILL can be charged for more damage. It has three stages. Quick, Medium, Full. Quick requires 3 second charge. What it lacks in speed it makes up for in power.**

 **Desturcto Disk: One of Krillin's most powerful attacks. It flatens energy into a Disk like shape while he holds it above his head with one arm and palm facing up. This attack can cut through just about anything. It even cut through one of the main villains: Frieza's tail and Frieza was much stronger than Krillin. Unfortunately if some one else were not to be caught unaware like Frieza was than theres a chance they can deflect the attack.**

 **Tri-beam: One of Tien's most powerful attacks. Sacrifices energy and stamina that results in a powerful attack. Can be charged.**

 **Galick Gun: One of Vegeta's aka Goku's main rivals attack. The anti Kamehameha. Instead of it being powerful the Galick Gun is a speedy energy attack that can be charged for more damage. Must say "Galick Gun" to use.**

 **Final Flash: Vegeta's most powerful attack. A large yellow beam that can destroy planets and inflict electric damage to enemies. Put both arms in front of you and next to one another with the fingers to the side while saying "Final Flash" to use.**

 **Instant Transmission: Goku's ability to teleport to a person or place.**

 **Kaio-ken: A powerful move that boosts the users stats significantly, but the side affect is that if its used too long or the multiplication is too big than the user can die. Must say "Kaio-ken" to use.**

 **Special Beam Cannon: One of Piccolo's most powerful attacks. A concentrated energy beam launched from the finger tips that can penetrate through things and blow up mountains.**

 **Light Grenade: Piccolos most powerful attack. A huge energy blast that can disintegrate islands.**

 **Time-Skip: One of Hits abilities. Uses it to move time forwards by five seconds.**

 **Time-Stop: One of Hits abilities. Uses it to stop time for five seconds.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Jaune felt the new energy course through his body and noticed that the list went on, but the abilities in front of him were currently what interested him the most. Unfortunately from what the game said He could only pick three to learn. The young Arc sighed and looked at the list debating on what to choose.

* * *

 **((And that is all for this chapter im afraid. Please vote in the reviews down below on which three moves he should learn from the Tm SKILL list. Personally I would give him Kaio-ken, Instant Transmission, and The Kamehameha. Also please don't complain about the moves. This isn't the only Dragon Ball game in the box so don't worry. I wanted an excuse to give him Spirit Bomb since Dragon Ball Fighter Z doesn't have that move. Saturdays chapter will focus on the SKILLS he has learned, grinding, and doing Quests. Anyways this is King signing off. See you all next time.))**


	4. Tutorial Arc Part 3: NATURE

**((Hello everyone and welcome to the fourth chapter of The Gamer: Jaune Arc edition. Now the results for the three SKILLS Jaune is to learn was very VERY close. The definite acquired SKILL is Instant Transmission. The next is Kaio-ken. And finally we have Time Stop as our last and final move. Sorry to all the KameHameHa people, but this will be Jaune Dragon Ball move set until he can find the other Dragon Ball game I put into remnant somewhere. The hint to where it is at will only be gotten by hardcore DB fans. The hint to where it is : Broly's voice guards the HM. Now for all of you who don't know Broly a Dragon Ball character has his voice actor be someone in RWBY. That is all I will say about that for now. Anyways I still have school, work, and finals so please do be patient for the fifth chapter which will be out next Saturday. Anyways onto the story shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking", "Creator Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking"_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking"

 **Techniques/Skills: ^Thunderbolt^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **Stats: /-/-/-/-/-/ Strength= 100 /-/-/-/-/-/-/ ((Sorry if it wasn't obvious last chapter that this is the new stuff for stats. I know im horrible, but im doing my best because I love writing.))**

 **The Game= (N!): WIS has leveled up by one!**

 **Observe= (O!): Beowolf HP= 100 MP:0 Aura: 0. A creature of Grimm. Modeled after the animal known as a Wolf.**

 **Tm= (Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **Hm= (Hm!): By learning and experiencing how to do a skill you are now forever able to use it.**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **+pov Third+**

 **Transition line are the grey lines.**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Arcadia-**

 **+Third person+**

Jaune picked the three skills that stood out to him the most. He choosing Instant Transmission, Kaio-ken, and Time Stop. He felt that the three would be the best strategically to use. After it wasn't often when you were offered the chance to boost your strength, stop time, and teleport. Plus the young Arc figured that maybe some of the other games would give him offensive moves that were powerful too. So he then took a look at his new skills by thinking _'SKILLS'._

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **SKILLS MENU: Where SKILLS from your CLASS, The Game, Hms, and Tms show up and allow you to see them.**

 **Current SKILLS;**

 **Passive:**

 **Gamers Mind: (Lvl: MAX) Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through even in the worst of situations, Allows peaceful state of mind, and Immunity to ALL psychological status effects.**

 **Gamers Body: (Lvl: MAX) Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game (Receive no physical damage from attacks, only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). Sleep in a bed or sleeping bag to restore all HP, MP, and Cure all status effects. When HP hits 0 you will be knocked out and any Negative HP will result in a GAME OVER aka You have DIED. Due to the difficult road ahead You only have ONE life so don't waist it.**

 **Active:**

 **Observe: (Lvl: 1) Allows the user** **to find the target's information. Currently it tells the Targets max HP, max MP, max Aura and Information.**

 **To use Observe think 'Observe'.**

 **One-Punch: (Lvl: MAX) The ability to kill or render unconscious their target as long as it is a lower level than the user.**

 **To use think** **'One-Punch' for kill and 'K.O. Punch' for unconscious. Costs 300 mp to use.**

 **Slash: (Lvl: 1) Using a bladed weapon the user can cut at their enemy. Damage: 7 + STR stat and bonus plus any Weapon Stats and buffs. Can crit. Costs: 250 mp.**

 **Stab: (Lvl: 1) Using a sharp object the user can jab it into their enemy. Damage: 6 + STR stat and bonus plus any Weapon Stats and buffs. Can** **crit. Costs: 200 mp.**

 **Block: (Lvl: 1) Grants the user the ability to use their hands, arms, or shield as a guard in order to reduce damage upon the user. Reduces damage by 5 + STR stat and bonus. Costs: 150 mp.**

 **Punch: (Lvl: 1) The ability to curl your hand into a fist and throw it. Damage: 5 + STR stat and bonus. Can** **cir. Costs: 50 mp.**

 **Haymaker: (Lvl:1) A stronger punch. By distributing your weight into your attack you give it more power, but the cost is speed and it is easily noticeable. Damage: 8 + STR stat and bonus. -6 AGL. Can** **crit. Costs: 100 mp.**

 **Kaio-ken: (Lvl: 1) A signature move of Goku's. Drains stamina, the more stamina and KI the bigger the multiplication and longer it can last. An ability that once activates grants a massive boost to all stats, but INT, WIS, STM, STE, CHA, and LUCK. ((Current max multiplier: x4.)) Costs: 100 KI and Continuous drain on STM. For Kaio-ken x2 200 KI and Fast Continuous drain on STM. For Kaio-ken x3 300 KI and Faster Continuous drain on STM. For Kaio-ken x 4 400 KI and Insane Continuous drain on STM.**

 **Energy Charge: (Lvl: MAX) Grants the user to gather energy and refill KI at a fast rate.**

 **Instant Transmission: (Lvl: MAX) A signature move of Goku's. By locking onto a persons energy signature or thinking of a place the user is able to teleport instantly from one spot to another. Costs: 100 KI.**

 **Time Stop: (Lvl: MAX) An ability of Hit the Assassin. Stops time for five seconds. Costs: 100 KI.**

 **(N!): Since Kaio-ken has been added to your skill list we have gotten rid of the Attribute STAMINA and instead replaced it with a STAMINA bar in STATS.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Jaune found that very useful as the game had given him a HUD and he could see his KI, MP, HP and now STM on the bottom left corner of his vision. While he liked this feature it wasn't very helpful as it was just a red bar for HP, a blue bar for MP, a yellow bar for KI and a green bar for STM. So to get some numbers Jaune thought _'STATS'_ to see just how much of the new energy and stamina he had.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 7**

 **Height: 4'5"**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer, The Arc Heir, Amateur Hero.**

 **Lvl: 3 Gamer**

 **Lvl 1: Hero**

 **Gamer Exp: 05/30**

 **Hero Exp: 01/ 10**

 **Health: 3000/3000**

 **MP: 5000/5000**

 **KI: 500/500**

 **STM: 500/500**

 **STR: 10 (+5)**

 **DEX: 10**

 **WIS: 25(+2)**

 **INT: 25(+2)**

 **RES: 20 (+7)**

 **CON: 20 (+7)**

 **AGI: 15**

 **CHA: 4 (+8)**

 **STE: 6**

 **LUCK: 8 (+7)**

 **AP: 4**

 **Perm. Buffs: Arc Heritage. With this you have Large Aura perk, Large Vitality perk, and Large MP perk. (Get +2 to WIS and INT. Get + 3 to RES and CON.), Natural born leader (+4 to CHA).**

 **Hero: A person who has devoted their lives to helping others. Stats geared towards CHA, STR, STM, CON, and RES. For some one who wants to make the world better. Close to Med range.**

 **CLASS Buff: (+4 to CHA, STR, STM, CON, LUCK, and RES).**

 **Gamer Buff: You have the powers of a video game character. Check SKILLS for more info.**

 **One of The Chosen:** **With this you have a bonus to your eventual armor as well as current Health and Mp. (Get +1 to STR and STM. +3 Luck). Increases MAX Health and Mp permanently.**

 **Perks:**

 **Large Aura (Locked): Currently unavailable.**

 **Large Vitality (Unlocked): Gift of ?%$^? The God of Light. One of the two Brothers. Given to the noble warriors named Arc. Increases Max Health permanently.**

 **Large MP (Unlocked): Gift of ?%$^? The God of Light. One of the two Brothers. Given to the noble warriors named Arc. Increases Max Mp permanently and Allows use of MP.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/** **  
**

Jaune was excited to try out the new skills he had just gotten, but resisted the temptation so that he could continue to look through the box. He had a feeling there was going to be a TM or HM inside that would allow him to learn some offensive moves. So the young Arc reached down again and pulled up another game from its cardboard home. The heir reading the cover of the box: Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Instead of him having to use Observe on it Jaune received a notification from the game. He reading the blue box and seeing that it says:

 **(N!): Congratulations on finding your second Tm. Would you like to access this device? (Y/N)**

Jaune of course wanting some cool ninja stuff hit the Y button and watched as it glowed a bright white and disappeared like the Dragon Ball Z game. Another blue box pops up and the young Arc reads the white text and seeing that it says:

 **(Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Tm SKILL list:**

 **(N!): By absorbing this Tm you have gained the free SKILL 'Chakra Boost' and have gained an** **additional bar of energy called CHAKRA for these SKILLS.**

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu: The ability to produce a physical clone of yourself with your energy. It can transfer information back to the user, great for training. Careful though. It is quite weak and can take only 1 hit before** **disappearing.**

 **Rasengan: Naruto's signature attack. A spiraling ball of destructive potential that grinds anything it hits. Can be pumped with more Chakra to be bigger and more blunt damage as well as spun faster for more grinding damage.**

 **Chidori: Sasuke's signature attack. A piercing lightning fist. Inflicts Stun and Electrocuted onto foes.**

 **Chakra Control: The ability to manipulate Chakra and use it for making chakra weapons, healing, walking on water, and walking on all surfaces. For example: Walls, Sheer cliff faces, Ceilings, and etc.**

 **Flying Thunder God: Allows the user to understand the Fuinjutsu behind the second and forth hokage's masterpiece and replicate it to teleport from a place to the marker. When the user is teleported its Instantaneous and a Flash of their hair color is usually seen when going from one marker to the next.**

 **(Tm!): Note that this Tm has the special ability to connect with an element. Right now at your current level you can have only Two elemental natures.**

 **Fire Nature: Powerful and Roaring. Mankind has always had a connection with the element they created a long time ago. Now its time to use that connection for Fire based attacks that cause Burn status effects. Effective against Wind users and Not effective against Water and Earth users. If you know a Fire attack and have a Fire nature than the Fire attack causes Stab damage. Fire natured users have more powerful fire attacks than non Fire natured people.**

 **Lightning Nature: Quick and Precise From the heavens does this element strike from. Harness the most powerful of natures elements in Lightning based attacks. Causes Stun and Electrocuted status effects. Effective against Water users and Earth Users. Not effective against Wind users. If you know a Lightning attack and have a Lightning nature the Lightning attack causes Stab damage.**

 **Wind Nature: Wild and Free. Unrestricted movements. From the gentlest breeze to the most fiercest of hurricanes. Try to tame the beast of nature in Wind based attacks. Causes Suffocation status. Boosts AGI and DEX. Effective against Earth users, Weak Water, and Lightning users. Not effective against Fire users and Strong Water users.**

 **Earth Nature: Stubborn and unmoving. Defensive and Offensive capabilities. Man came from the dust and to the dust one day man shall return. Control the ground beneath your feat and the battlefield around you with Earth based attacks. Effective against Fire, Water, and Wind users. Not effective against Lightning, Strong Water, and Strong Wind users.**

 **Water Nature: Calm and focused. From in which all life is possible. The stillest of waters to the largest of waves. The dark depths are that all that await your foe with Water based attacks. Causes Drowning and Pressured status effects. Effective against Fire and Earth users. Not effective against Lightning users and Strong Wind users.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Jaune sighed loudly as he looked at all the skills and the natures. He liked all the skills, but he had to account that he already had Instant Transmission and didn't need Flying Thunder God no matter how awesome or cool it sounded. The young Arc had to be careful about what he choose here for both Natures and Skills. The Stab damage was too good to pass up, but the Additional boost to AGI and DEX was tempting too. Also there was the fact he knew he could learn other element attacks in the future from a feeling and this would help immensely with this.

The heir looked over the list and looked for the three most interesting skills and two best natures. Obviously he would want two elements that could work well together, maybe even well enough to create a whole new element if he was creative enough.

* * *

 **((And that is all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review down below for which Skill and Nature he should learn. Also please tell me your thoughts about the Wind Nature. From what I know in** **science the wind helps make waves, but also I know that a lot of water against some wind will end badly so I made it a double edged sword in a way. Also for those of you who are wondering do not worry. There are only three more games that I want to do before we go onto the grinding and quests. Also for those of you who want more Naruto moves. Well dont worry. Theres another Naruto game out there in Remnant waiting. Anyways that is all for now. Peace out. This is King signing out.))**


	5. Tutorial Arc Part 4:One Hm and Last Tm

**((Hello all and welcome to the fifth installment to The Gamer: Jaune Arc edition. I have tallied up the votes and it seems that Chakra Control, Shadow Clones, and the Rasengan have won. Shame that the Chidori lost, but don't worry! Just like dragon ball there is one more game of Naruto out in the world of Remnant for Jaune. As for the elemental nature? This was a lot harder to give since there was a lot of votes for all the natures. The two with the most and there fore the winners are Fire and Wind. Sorry to all who wanted Lightning or Earth or Water. Good news for everyone: This is the last of the Tm's in todays chapter. Next chapter Jaune will finally be going on a Quest and Grinding. Anyways onto the chapter shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking"_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **Techniques/Skills: ^Thunderbolt^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **Stats: /-/-/-/-/-/ Strength= 100 /-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **The Game= (N!): WIS has leveled up by one!**

 **Observe= (O!): Beowolf HP= 100 MP:0 Aura: 0. A creature of Grimm. Modeled after the animal known as a Wolf.**

 **Tm= (Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **Hm= (Hm!): By learning and experiencing how to do a skill you are now forever able to use it.**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Titles of a Game for Tms or Hms:** 'Injustice'

 **Transition line are the grey lines.**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Arcadia-**

 **+Third Person+**

Jaune looked over the list once more before choosing his SKILLS and Elemental NATURE. He selecting for his skills: Chakra Control, Shadow Clones, and the Rasengan. As for his elemental affinity? The Arc chose Wind and Fire. They were both elements that could combine with one another easily after all and controlling both were bad ass in his opinion. Jaune wanting to see his Stats thought the word and read over what the blue box supplied to him in white text font.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 7**

 **Height: 4'5"**

 **Race: Human**

 **Affinities: Wind and Fire**

 **Title: The Gamer, The Arc Heir, Amateur Hero.**

 **Lvl: 3 Gamer**

 **Lvl 1: Hero**

 **Affinity Lvl;**

 **Wind: 5**

 **Fire: 5**

 **Gamer Exp: 05/30**

 **Hero Exp: 01/ 10**

 **Health: 3000/3000**

 **MP: 5000/5000**

 **KI: 500/500**

 **CHAKRA: 1000/1000**

 **STM: 500/500**

 **STR: 10 (+5)**

 **DEX: 10**

 **WIS: 25(+2)**

 **INT: 25(+2)**

 **RES: 20 (+7)**

 **CON: 20 (+7)**

 **AGI: 15**

 **CHA: 4 (+8)**

 **STE: 6**

 **LUCK: 8 (+7)**

 **AP: 4**

 **Perm. Buffs: Arc Heritage. With this you have Large Aura perk, Large Vitality perk, and Large MP perk. (Get +2 to WIS and INT. Get + 3 to RES and CON.), Natural born leader (+4 to CHA).**

 **Hero: A person who has devoted their lives to helping others. Stats geared towards CHA, STR, STM, CON, and RES. For some one who wants to make the world better. Close to Med range.**

 **CLASS Buff: (+4 to CHA, STR, STM, CON, LUCK, and RES).**

 **Gamer Buff: You have the powers of a video game character. Check SKILLS for more info.**

 **One of The Chosen:** **With this you have a bonus to your eventual armor as well as current Health and Mp. (Get +1 to STR and STM. +3 Luck). Increases MAX Health and Mp permanently.**

 **Perks:**

 **Large Aura (Locked): Currently unavailable.**

 **Large Vitality (Unlocked): Gift of ?%$^? The God of Light. One of the two Brothers. Given to the noble warriors named Arc. Increases Max Health permanently.**

 **Large MP (Unlocked): Gift of ?%$^? The God of Light. One of the two Brothers. Given to the noble warriors named Arc. Increases Max Mp permanently and Allows use of MP.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/** **  
**

The young arc heir looked at the large dark sapphire blue bar that entered his field of vision underneath the yellow bars of KI. He nodded approvingly at its color and placement liking both and then thought about the skills he had just learned and wanted to see what their descriptions were. So filled with curiosity and wonder Jaune thought the word _'SKILLS'_ once more to see what the Rasengan, Chakra Control, and Shadow Clones had to offer.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **SKILLS MENU: Where SKILLS from your CLASS, The Game, Hms, and Tms show up and allow you to see them.**

 **Current SKILLS;**

 **Passive:**

 **Gamers Mind: (Lvl: MAX) Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through even in the worst of situations, Allows peaceful state of mind, and Immunity to ALL psychological status effects.**

 **Gamers Body: (Lvl: MAX) Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game (Receive no physical damage from attacks, only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). Sleep in a bed or sleeping bag to restore all HP, MP, and Cure all status effects. When HP hits 0 you will be knocked out and any Negative HP will result in a GAME OVER aka You have DIED. Due to the difficult road ahead You only have ONE life so don't waist it.**

 **Active:**

 **Observe: (Lvl: 1) Allows the user** **to find the target's information. Currently it tells the Targets max HP, max MP, max Aura and Information.**

 **To use Observe think 'Observe'.**

 **One-Punch: (Lvl: MAX) The ability to kill or render unconscious their target as long as it is a lower level than the user.**

 **To use think** **'One-Punch' for kill and 'K.O. Punch' for unconscious. Costs 300 mp to use.**

 **Slash: (Lvl: 1) Using a bladed weapon the user can cut at their enemy. Damage: 7 + STR stat and bonus plus any Weapon Stats and buffs. Can crit. Costs: 250 mp.**

 **Stab: (Lvl: 1) Using a sharp object the user can jab it into their enemy. Damage: 6 + STR stat and bonus plus any Weapon Stats and buffs. Can** **crit. Costs: 200 mp.**

 **Block: (Lvl: 1) Grants the user the ability to use their hands, arms, or shield as a guard in order to reduce damage upon the user. Reduces damage by 5 + STR stat and bonus. Costs: 150 mp.**

 **Punch: (Lvl: 1) The ability to curl your hand into a fist and throw it. Damage: 5 + STR stat and bonus. Can** **cir. Costs: 50 mp.**

 **Haymaker: (Lvl:1) A stronger punch. By distributing your weight into your attack you give it more power, but the cost is speed and it is easily noticeable. Damage: 8 + STR stat and bonus. -6 AGL. Can** **crit. Costs: 100 mp.**

 **Kaio-ken: (Lvl: 1) A signature move of Goku's. Drains stamina, the more stamina and KI the bigger the multiplication and longer it can last. An ability that once activates grants a massive boost to all stats, but INT, WIS, STM, STE, CHA, and LUCK. ((Current max multiplier: x4.)) Costs: 100 KI and Continuous drain on STM. For Kaio-ken x2 200 KI and Fast Continuous drain on STM. For Kaio-ken x3 300 KI and Faster Continuous drain on STM. For Kaio-ken x 4 400 KI and Insane Continuous drain on STM.**

 **Energy Charge: (Lvl: MAX) Grants the user to gather energy and refill KI at a fast rate.**

 **Instant Transmission: (Lvl: MAX) A signature move of Goku's. By locking onto a persons energy signature or thinking of a place the user is able to teleport instantly from one spot to another. Costs: 100 KI.**

 **Time Stop: (Lvl: MAX) An ability of Hit the Assassin. Stops time for five seconds. Costs: 100 KI.**

 **Chakra Control: (Lvl: 1) Allows the user to control the inner energy known as Chakra and mold it. The user then can use it to stick to surfaces, walk on water, and make energy weapons. CHAKRA Weapon Damage: 8 + STR stat and bonus. Costs: 230 CHAKRA per minute. Cost can be decreased with increased Lvl of Control, Increased Chakra, and Increased Gamer Lvl.**

 **Rasengan: (Lvl:1) The Fourth Hokage's, Jiriya's, Naruto's, and Boruto's signature move. Based upon the Tailed Beast Bomb. A swirling ball of energy that grinds opponents and objects into dust. Effects: Stun Damage: 10+ STR stat and bonus. Costs: 320 CHAKRA. Can be filled with more energy to become more powerful.**

 **Shadow Clones: (Lvl:1) A forbidden jutsu that allows the user to make solid copies of themselves made of Chakra. This gives the user the clones memories. Excellent for training and scouting. Killed in One Hit currently. Each clone made will have the same stats as the user. Costs: 400 CHAKRA for a group of 3 clones.**

 **Chakra Charge: (Lvl: MAX) The ability to dig deep into the inner reserves of power and fill up CHAKRA at a fast rate.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Jaune whistled at the descriptions of his new skills and was weary of the cost. He decided right then and there that after he was done with the box on his bed that he would go out into the forest and grind up alot. Maybe even do a Quest or two. The young Arc reached down into the box. He frowned realizing that there were only two more games left. The heir pulled both out and read the titles of each game. One was 'Assassin's Creed' and the other was 'Kingdom Hearts'. The boy put down the playstation game and focused on the other. He thinking _'Observe'_ on the Xbox game.

 **(O!): Assassins Creed. The game about a lone assassin named Altair who kills a group known as the Templars; who are trying to rule the world. This is an Hm.**

The heir read over the text and then noticed another blue box with white font had popped up next to it as well. It saying:

 **(N!): Congratulations on finding your first Hm! An Hm is a SKILL disc that unfortunately contains only ONE useable skill. Fortunately these SKILLS are very powerful and are acquired at the MAX Lvl. Would you like to learn the SKILL? (Y/N)**

Jaune while disappointed that he would only get the one skill, was understandably more happy when he read that he would get a powerful skill and at the Max level too. Meaning that with this ability it could make his life much easier. So finding the terms agreeable Jaune pressed the Y button and watched as the game disappeared into a white light and then felt his body become warmer for a moment before cooling down.

 **(Hm!): The power of the Hm courses through out your body. Gained one MAX SKILL.**

Curious as to what he learned he looked at the skill list and read the two new entries. Wait what? Two? To be sure he double checked and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **SKILLS MENU: Where SKILLS from your CLASS, The Game, Hms, and Tms show up and allow you to see them.**

 **Current SKILLS;**

 **Passive:**

 **Gamers Mind: (Lvl: MAX) Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through even in the worst of situations, Allows peaceful state of mind, and Immunity to ALL psychological status effects.**

 **Gamers Body: (Lvl: MAX) Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game (Receive no physical damage from attacks, only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP). Sleep in a bed or sleeping bag to restore all HP, MP, and Cure all status effects. When HP hits 0 you will be knocked out and any Negative HP will result in a GAME OVER aka You have DIED. Due to the difficult road ahead You only have ONE life so don't waist it.**

 **Eagle Vision: (Lvl: MAX) After using the** **Active skill version of Eagle Vision, the people noticed in the skill remain highlighted for 8 minutes before it fades.**

 **Active:**

 **Observe: (Lvl: 1) Allows the user** **to find the target's information. Currently it tells the Targets max HP, max MP, max Aura and Information.**

 **To use Observe think 'Observe'.**

 **One-Punch: (Lvl: MAX) The ability to kill or render unconscious their target as long as it is a lower level than the user.**

 **To use think** **'One-Punch' for kill and 'K.O. Punch' for unconscious. Costs 300 mp to use.**

 **Slash: (Lvl: 1) Using a bladed weapon the user can cut at their enemy. Damage: 7 + STR stat and bonus plus any Weapon Stats and buffs. Can crit. Costs: 250 mp.**

 **Stab: (Lvl: 1) Using a sharp object the user can jab it into their enemy. Damage: 6 + STR stat and bonus plus any Weapon Stats and buffs. Can** **crit. Costs: 200 mp.**

 **Block: (Lvl: 1) Grants the user the ability to use their hands, arms, or shield as a guard in order to reduce damage upon the user. Reduces damage by 5 + STR stat and bonus. Costs: 150 mp.**

 **Punch: (Lvl: 1) The ability to curl your hand into a fist and throw it. Damage: 5 + STR stat and bonus. Can** **cir. Costs: 50 mp.**

 **Haymaker: (Lvl:1) A stronger punch. By distributing your weight into your attack you give it more power, but the cost is speed and it is easily noticeable. Damage: 8 + STR stat and bonus. -6 AGL. Can** **crit. Costs: 100 mp.**

 **Kaio-ken: (Lvl: 1) A signature move of Goku's. Drains stamina, the more stamina and KI the bigger the multiplication and longer it can last. An ability that once activates grants a massive boost to all stats, but INT, WIS, STM, STE, CHA, and LUCK. ((Current max multiplier: x4.)) Costs: 100 KI and Continuous drain on STM. For Kaio-ken x2 200 KI and Fast Continuous drain on STM. For Kaio-ken x3 300 KI and Faster Continuous drain on STM. For Kaio-ken x 4 400 KI and Insane Continuous drain on STM.**

 **Energy Charge: (Lvl: MAX) Grants the user to gather energy and refill KI at a fast rate.**

 **Instant Transmission: (Lvl: MAX) A signature move of Goku's. By locking onto a persons energy signature or thinking of a place the user is able to teleport instantly from one spot to another. Costs: 100 KI.**

 **Time Stop: (Lvl: MAX) An ability of Hit the Assassin. Stops time for five seconds. Costs: 100 KI.**

 **Chakra Control: (Lvl: 1) Allows the user to control the inner energy known as Chakra and mold it. The user then can use it to stick to surfaces, walk on water, and make energy weapons. CHAKRA Weapon Damage: 8 + STR stat and bonus. Costs: 230 CHAKRA per minute. Cost can be decreased with increased Lvl of Control, Increased Chakra, and Increased Gamer Lvl.**

 **Rasengan: (Lvl:1) The Fourth Hokage's, Jiriya's, Naruto's, and Boruto's signature move. Based upon the Tailed Beast Bomb. A swirling ball of energy that grinds opponents and objects into dust. Effects: Stun Damage: 10+ STR stat and bonus. Costs: 320 CHAKRA. Can be filled with more energy to become more powerful.**

 **Shadow Clones: (Lvl:1) A forbidden jutsu that allows the user to make solid copies of themselves made of Chakra. This gives the user the clones memories. Excellent for training and scouting. Killed in One Hit currently. Each clone made will have the same stats as the user. Costs: 400 CHAKRA.**

 **Chakra Charge: (Lvl: MAX) The ability to dig deep into the inner reserves of power and fill up CHAKRA at a fast rate.**

 **Eagle Vision: (Lvl: MAX) Grants the users the power of the Assassins. A gray vision of the outside world that shows Allies in a Blue color, Civilians in White, Enemies in Red, Goals in a Gold marker with numbers indicating the distance, Kill Targets in Gold with a Red glow, and Save Targets in Gold with a Blue glow.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

The young Arc was very impressed with the technically two skills the Game gave him. He figured however that the Passive SKILL of Eagle Vision was a side-effect of the active skill and was considered part of the package. He wasn't complaining the more skills the merrier since they would all contribute to him being the best hero and huntsmen he could be.

Jaune smiled sadly however.

He realized that there was only One last Tm left and it was currently on his bed. The empty box no longer contained the Gifts of Xodia. So the heir moved the box off his mattress and under the bed. He wanted to save it for storing things later and as a memento for the day he was chosen by the God.

So the boy picked up the last game and the game gave him another Notification. He reading what the blue text box with the white text said. It saying:

 **(N!): Congratulations on finding third second Tm. Would you like to access this device? (Y/N)**

The hier of course pressed the Y button and watched it disappear into a white light. Unlike the Hm he didn't feel it enter him. The Arc figured that it was because the Hm gave you Automatically a SKILL while a Tm let you choose three.

 **(Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/** **  
**

 **Kingdom Hearts Tm SKILL list:**

 **(N!) : Thanks to absorbing this Tm you have gained the free SKILL: 'Mp Flow'.**

 **Fire: A basic magic spell that allows the user to throw a fire ball from their hands or weapon. Effects: Burn.**

 **Thunder: A basic magic spell that grants the user to point upwards with their hands or weapon and rain down a lightning bolt from above. Effects: Stun and Electrocute.**

 **Blizzard: A basic** **magic spell that gives the user the ability to launch a shard of ice from their hands or weapon and freezes them in place within an ice prison. Effects: Frozen and Chill.**

 **Aero: An advanced magic spell that summons a gust of wind around the user and shields them from some damage.**

 **Reflect: An advanced magic spell that grants the user to use their weapon or hand as a way to fling back an enemies attack and damage them.**

 **Force: A high level magic spell that allows the user to change the gravity of their opponents and themselves.**

 **Fly: A high level magic spell that grants the user the ability to soar into the sky.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Jaune looked over at the list of the skills he liked the most. He thought about getting Fire and Aero since they would be two good moves that could be boosted thanks to his Affinities. However having Force and Reflect would be beneficial as well. The young Arc sighed as he thought over his choice knowing that it would be his last Tm for a while.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. Sorry everyone, but I thought this would be the proper way to end this chapter. I hope you all don't mind seeing the SKILL list twice this chapter. Jaune hasn't discovered all of the powers the Gamer provides so he doesn't know about a special ability** **that will allow him to see New SKILLS just yet. Also please leave a comment about which of the SKILLS from one of my most favorite games ever: Kingdom Hearts, Jaune should have. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one is Saturday again. Peace out. This is King signing off.))**


	6. Tutorial Arc Part 5: Grinding

**((Hello everyone and welcome to the 6th chapter of The Gamer: Jaune edition. I have to say I am speechless. You all are amazing and the amount of helpful and supportive reviews made me smile, which is why I updated another one of my stories early on Thursday. If you all haven't checked out my other new story: (RWBY plus (J)NPR and others React to:) than please do for my take on the reaction genre. Back to the topic at hand; I have taken all of your advice to heart and I will try to cut the skill lists short in the future. Also the winners for the vote from last chapter are: Force, Reflect, and Fly. Which is unfortunate. With Ki Jaune could have learned to FLY for free, but this will also be a teaching lesson for him; to think about his new energies and experiment with them. However I am not unkind. Since the max speed for fly in Kingdom Hearts is like 5 mph I will make it so when Jaune uses Ki to enhance his flight, he will be able to move much faster and coat himself in Ki to shield his eyes from the winds when he goes above 5 mph. Anyways onto the chapter shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking"_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **Techniques/Skills: ^Thunderbolt^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **Stats: /-/-/-/-/-/ Strength= 100 /-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **The Game= (N!): WIS has leveled up by one!**

 **Observe= (O!): Beowolf HP= 100 MP:0 Aura: 0. A creature of Grimm. Modeled after the animal known as a Wolf.**

 **Tm= (Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **Hm= (Hm!): By learning and experiencing how to do a skill you are now forever able to use it.**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Titles of a Game for Tms or Hms:** 'Injustice'

 **Transition: ...**

 **Separation** **lines are the text walls or for those of you who don't know: The grey lines separating my authors note and the key above and the story.**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Arcadia-**

 **+Third Person pov+**

Jaune having looked through the list of abilities decided to chose Force, Reflect, and Fly as his three skills for the last of the Tm's. He thinking _'SKILLS'_ and read through all of the ones he learned once the blue box popped up. Once he reached the newest additions he saw the white text say:

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Reflect: (Lvl:1) An advanced magic spell that grants the user to use their weapon or hand as a way to fling back an enemies attack and damage them. Can inflict more damage if the user adds their Strength into the reflect. Cost: 340 mp. Damage: 5 + STR and stat bonus added on to the enemies reflected attack. Must think or Say: Reflect.**

 **Force: (Lvl:1) A high level magic spell that allows the user to change the gravity of their opponents and themselves. Effects: Sloth, Swift, Weighted, Lightened, Repulse, Attract, and Gravitate. Must hold out a hand to the person or thing, Also the user can touch the object or person or thing. Then think: Force before choosing an effect.**

 **Fly: (Lvl: MAX) A high level magic spell that grants the user the ability to soar into the sky. Max speed currently: 8 mph. Can become faster if Swift, Lightened, and Enhanced by KI. Must think or say: Fly. To enhance with KI, must concentrate and control the energy through out and around your body while flying.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/** **  
**

The young Arc was confused to how he could become faster if he used his KI energy. So being curious Jaune got off of his bed and changed into a dark yellow gym shirt and white gym shorts. The heir walked downstairs and put on his running shoes before going outside in the backyard of the Arc estate. He walking a good distance away from his house so his parents didn't see him experimenting with his powers. Eventually he made it to the beginning of the woods inside of the village and in his estate. It was far enough from home that no one would see and yet close enough for him not to get lost.

So naturally Jaune still curious as to how KI could make him fly faster sat down against the tree and closed his eyes. He focusing on his inner energies and trying to bring out his KI. Unfortunately his control of his Magic and KI weren't good enough to separate the two. On the plus side thanks to his skill: Chakra Control he was easily able to separate it from the other two which was progress as well as gaining himself experience. The sound of a notification from the game however made him open his eyes. He reading the white text on the new blue box and it saying:

 **(N!): From sitting down and closing your eyes in a calming environment while trying to focus on your inner energies you have gained the skill: Meditation.**

The boy curious as to what the new skill did went back to his skill list and went all the down to where it sat below Fly. He reading:

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Meditation: (Lvl: 1) A skill that grants the user the ability to concentrate on the inner energies of the body and use them separately or to combine them. Also allows the user to make their own SKILLS in deep meditation. Also meditating long enough grants the user's body the chance to Rest allowing for them to refill Mp, Chakra, and KI.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/**

Jaune then noticed another notification pop up and say:

 **(N!): Meditation is not the only way to create your own SKILLS. It can happen randomly, by doing an action, combining SKILLS, doing it, and or by thinking of it enough.**

Now armed with the knowledge that could make things easier for himself, the Arc heir closed his eyes once more and used **^Meditation^** to focus on his inner energies. While in the meditative state he chose the KI energy and made it flow throughout his body. The results were that he felt stronger, faster, and tougher. So he opened his eyes and focused more on KI. He saw a notification pop up and smirked as he read:

 **(N!): From focusing on your KI and enhancing your body with one of your inner energies you have acquired the SKILL: KI control.**

The boy grinned at his achievement and stood up from his spot on the ground and against the tree. Jaune using the new SKILL he enhanced his body with the inner energy. He noticed that a fiery dark sapphire blue aura surrounded his body and cracked the ground as well as raising up some small rocks. Jaune felt even stronger before and curious as to how strong he was he turned around to a tree and punched the bark.

What he expected and what actually happened were two different things.

Jaune expected that when he punched the tree that it would leave a small mark in the wood or maybe a big dent at most.

But what actually happened was that his fist punched through it, like a rock going through wet paper. The size of the hole was about the size of a basketball which was big considering his fist was the size of a baseball.

The boy would have wondered why that happened if it wasn't for the fact that another notification from the game drew his attention. It saying:

 **(N!): Due to focusing your KI unconsciously into one thing you have learned the SKILL: KI/Chakra** **condensing.**

Jaune now interested why his fist could blow a huge hole through solid wood checked his skill list and went to the newest skill. He reading:

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **KI/Chakra condensing: (Lvl: 1) An ability that grants the user to focus their KI/Chakra to a certain point and make it much stronger. The more KI/Chakra condensed the more powerful. It can also be used to make the skin less vulnerable and make it tougher than steel. Effect can only be used if the user puts more KI/Chakra into the attack. Cost: 300 KI/Chakra. Damage: STR + stat bonus and KI/Chakra modifier. Effects: Explode on Impact.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/**

The young Arc now curious as to what his KI modifier was looked for it in the stat menu by thinking _'_ _STATS'_ and saw that he also had a Chakra modifier, so he read both and they said:

 **KI modifier: (Lvl: MAX) When the body of the user is flooded with KI they gain a significant STAT boost to STR, STM, DEX, CON, RES, and AGI. (+9 to all listed STATS).**

 **CHAKRA modifier: (Lvl: MAX) When the body of the user is flooded with CHAKRA they gain a** **significant STAT boost to all STATS. (+5 to all STATS).**

The boy was shocked and happy that both energies were diverse and helped his body. Chakra it seemed also focused on the mind while KI seemed to only change his body. However to compensate for the lack of influence on the mind KI seemed to make up for it in large amounts of raw strength, power, and speed.

He was confident that one day he would become the Hero this world deserved. That he could stop the racism, the violence, the Grimm, and bandits. All thanks to the power he obtained from Xodia, The King of Everything. That was the name and title his ability The Gamer had said for the God who granted him the power he now had if he remembered right.

Anyways, Jaune was sure that one day he would change everything, but for now?

He had to train.

So the young boy decided to make a training regimen for himself. He would start with basic stretching to make his body more flexible and warmed up for the exercises he had planned. Next were what he saw his father who trained some of his huntress sisters do: Push ups and Sit ups. Since he heard his father tell his sisters that working out in a gym before 14 was a bad idea since it hindered growth in height, and instead recommended regular exercises until their bodies were more developed Jaune planned to do the same. For now Jaune would do 20 push ups and sit ups every day. Next was running. The boy heard that running was a good way to build up stamina and muscle in the legs which were the strongest of the body due to gravity of remnant.

Which lead to a good idea: Use the Force SKILL to add a bit of weight to his body while working out so that once the weight was removed he would become faster, but he had to be careful since too much weight would hinder his growth. So Jaune lent down and touched his shirt and his shoes. He using **^Force^** and then adding the effects of Sloth to them. He figured that would mean he would become slower as a result.

The boy was correct in assumption and infant was slower when walking or moving. So with a grin Jaune began his training regimen; doing push ups, sit ups, and running in laps around the backyard of his house's estate. The walls of the estate, the forest tree line, and the house's back had made the back yard shaped into a circle shape. When measured it would equal around one mile.

 **...**

3 Weeks later Jaune had grown in level as well as in muscle due to the constant use of Force, exercising, and eating a healthy diet for growing. The boy eating many portions for muscle, drinking milk for his bones, and of course using KI to enhance his body after each workout so he did't feel quite as sore. Overall he had gained 4 Gamer levels due to his grinding, 12 Ap, 8 levels in Force, and 16 levels in KI. 8 for condensing and 8 for KI control. Also due to the level ups in Gamer he had gained larger Mp, KI, and Chakra reserves. The amount each energy increased was the same. Each gaining 100 per level; meaning now Mp is at 5400, KI is at 900, and Chakra is at 1400. Plus with the types of workouts he was doing it had increased his STR, CON, RES, STM, and DEX. His stamina now sitting at 1200, his while his STATS had all gained 5.

Of course this was what he wanted. So once the 3rd week ended, he switched to Chakra enhancing his body so he could level it's control. So now that it was the start of another week he went into the backyard and went to the edge of the forest once more.

Jaune wanted to try sticking to surfaces using Chakra and this would be the best place to practice.

So he used **^Chakra Control^** and put the energy into his hands and feet. The boy then began climbing the tree upwards. Once he reached the top, he would begin climbing back down the same way. The thought process for this was if he had 4 different areas were Chakra was then it would mean 4 times amount of control required to stick and 4 times the amount of Chakra. So by that math Jaune thought he would gain levels quickly in Chakra Control while also hopefully boosting the amount of Gamer levels he gained by 4.

Unfortunately while the game gave him good Exp for it, his idea wasn't correct. Climbing with 4 limbs with energy apparently was too easy for the game to give him the amount he wanted. So instead once he got onto the ground he tried only putting Chakra to his two feet and running up the bark.

Now THAT was harder.

Too much Chakra and he would be literally blown off the wood. While too little would mean slipping off. It also didn't hurt that when he used his hands and feet in the angle from before that he was accidentally enhancing his fingers and foot with enough energy to pierce through the wood and cheating his way to the top by using the indents he made to climb easier.

The new way didn't allow him to cheat and was actually giving a lot of exp to Chakra Control since it was the correct way to train it.

It didn't however stop him from switching back to the original way either since Chakra condensing was being leveled up as well as control.

Now his training regimen was 50 push ups, sit ups, 4 laps around the estate, and 10 tree climbs in each lap. This would go on for the next three weeks. Jaune would also not stop using **^Force^** and choosing Sloth effect to make him slower. In fact he never took off Force from his training clothes and only added it to his feet, legs, arms, and torso. His whole body would be sluggish, but when he took off the effect he would be much faster and stronger than before.

He had no doubt in his mind that he would become a Hero with these powers and any others he would acquire one day.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review and any helpful advice to make the story better is** **appreciated. Next chapter will continue training and maybe even the first Quest. Right now im trying to think of the best first mission for our hero and have some idea's. Anyways see you all next time on Gamer, Next Saturday. This is King signing off. See you tomorrow for all of you who want to see the React story. Peace out.))**


	7. Tutorial End: What it means to be a Hero

**((Hello everyone and welcome to the seventh chapter of The Gamer: Jaune Arc edition. I hope you all are ready to see Jaune in action. This chapter will have a bit of a Time-Skip so that Jaune can increase his Level. But this is for the greater good since now that he is confident Jaune will be going on his first Quest. Also I will be ending the tutorial officially. So I'm going to give him a gift for completing. Anyways with that in mind lets get onto this chapter shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking"_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **Techniques/Skills: ^Thunderbolt^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **Stats: /-/-/-/-/-/ Strength= 100 /-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **The Game= (N!): WIS has leveled up by one!**

 **Observe= (O!): Beowolf HP= 100 MP:0 Aura: 0. A creature of Grimm. Modeled after the animal known as a Wolf.**

 **Tm= (Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **Hm= (Hm!): By learning and experiencing how to do a skill you are now forever able to use it.**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Titles of a Game for Tms or Hms:** 'Injustice'

 **Transition: ...**

 **Separation lines are the text walls or for those of you who don't know: The grey lines separating my authors note and the key above and the story.**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Arcadia-**

 **+Third Person pov+**

Jaune Arc had spent 3 months in his back yard every day to train up his abilities and raise his Gamer level to a respectable 20. This making his Mp sit at 10,600, KI at 6100, and Chakra at 6600. He had gained +400 for three more levels until it decreased to +350 and then +300, +250, +200, +150, and finally +100. The Arc saving up 76 Ap due to having four left from the first upgrade and then getting 12 from the level up from 3 months ago when he spent six weeks training to figure out why Fly could move faster due to KI.

The current level 20 was all thanks to him varying between KI and Chakra training. KI training was a bit harder since unlike Chakra, KI did not have Shadow Clones and he could only use Shadow clones when drawing out Chakra. Every time he had tried using Shadow Clones while using KI energy. While that sucked the boy understood that since Chakra and Shadow Clones were connected.

He meaning that since Chakra was used to create Shadow clones he couldn't be using a different type of energy while trying to use the skill that relied on Chakra.

So when Jaune decided to switch to KI training after the 3 weeks of Chakra training he had started making eight Shadow Clones using up 800 Chakra before the KI workout and had them go deeper into the forest. Four working on Chakra Control, Two working on The Rasengan, and Two to fight each other. The Arc heir had figured out at this point that while physical exercise wouldn't transferred through clones, that their muscle memory could be. So he always made two fight each other.

His fighting style currently revolved around using Chakra and or KI to enhance his attacks and defense, He having a sort of Boxing and Martial Art mix of combat. Jaune since he wasn't allowed to use a weapon because of his parents had to go for Hand to Hand only at this point in time, which wasn't all that bad considering that as he was now the boy was as strong as a Hunter in Training.

That was without using Kaio-ken.

Of course that didn't mean Jaune stopped training. No the heir had used the library to rent out all of the books he could on fighting styles for Martial Arts and Boxing as well as Grimm knowledge.

Jaune gaining two more skills for his efforts. They obviously being:

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Boxing: A type of** **hand to hand combat that has three styles which depend on the users build/preference. These styles being: Slugger, Out-boxer, and Swarmer. Slugger being: powerful and a strong few punches, but slow and predictable. Out-boxer: Keeping opponents at a distance, quick and multiple punches, but lacking in strength, power and predictability. And finally Swarmer: Rushing into the opponents guard and dealing multiple quick and powerful blows. Relying on catching them off guard and getting in very close.**

 **Martial Arts: Discipline, Focus, Balance, Strength, Speed, and Toughness. These traits describe most forms of Martial Arts a type of hand to hand combat that has many styles, forms, and ways. They all depending on a multitude of factors, but the one common unfortunate factor is that they are all predictable if studied long enough.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/**

The Arc had the two skills up to level 15 thanks to the two shadow clones each using a different style of boxing and martial art every day. He figuring out that he was more suited for a mix between Swarmer and Out-boxer for the style and had been trying to develop a new personal style based on that.

When it came to Martial Arts however he found that there was one mixed style that he liked to use. It and the skill was called:

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Eagle Claw Sabaki Fu: martial arts known for its punches, kicks, sweeps, throws, gripping techniques, strikes, joint locks, takedowns,** **turning an attacker's power against them** **and pressure point attacks.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/**

Jaune had it at level 18 because he actually liked using it so much. He didn't know why, but he felt fluidly natural when using it. Maybe it was because it used most of his stats instead of some or one like boxing?

In the end he didn't mind and was happy that had progressed this far.

He felt that now he was ready to try and fight a Grimm. So when one day his parents had left to go out an a date together and his sisters all going to their rooms the boy took the perfect opportunity to leave the house and walk to Arcadia's gate. The exit of the village that led outside into the wilderness that surrounded them. There being a road leading out and being surrounded by the larger forest.

Of course the boy couldn't leave through the gate due to the fact that the guards would no doubt stop him from leaving due to two reasons. One being that he was seven and the other was that he was the Arc heir.

So he had to find a way to sneak out of the village to fight a Grimm.

Jaune traveled along the edge of the wall looking for a way out. Anything would do to get outside and get into the infested forest around the town. As he made his way around the wall he noticed a small hole in the steel. It looked like the shape of a bigger Grimms fist so he assumed that an Alpha had attacked the wall in hopes of breaking through it and only got this far before leaving due to lack of interest.

With his goal in sight the seven year old crouched and got onto his hands and knees. He crawling through the hole and just before he was outside the wall a notification from the game had appeared in front of him. It saying:

 **(N!): Warning! By leaving the town and going into the outside world the Tutorial will officially be over and the Game will begin. Do you wish to continue? Y/N**

The boy took a deep breath in and let it out as he looked at the blue box with white writing. He thinking to himself _'Am I ready?'_ as he then looked down at his hands. The Arc clenched them into fists as thought more and more about the question.

He knew from experience that when playing a video game that once the tutorial was over, the rest of the game would experience a spike in difficulty. No longer would he be able to have a safe way to gain levels or increase skills. Of course what the game would make up for harder difficulty was more levels and new abilities.

In reality the question was If he was ready or not for the spike of difficulty that would follow with pressing Yes.

Jaune thought for a while before coming to a realization. He was a Hero now. Hero's weren't always ready for their challenges, but they never back down from them anyways. It didn't matter to a true hero wether or not the odds were with them. The only thing that Hero's cared about was saving others. Jaune had always wanted to be the Hero. A Knight in shining armor. A symbol for peace, safety, and a good example for others. A Hero that was strong enough to defeat enemies and even strong enough to spare their villains.

As a Hero, Jaune Arc knew that in the world somewhere some one was in trouble. It wasn't because the Game told him or it wasn't because of one of his skills, but it was instead due to his logic that there will always be some one in need of help.

Thats how his world was because of the Grimm, Racism, and Bandits.

Once Jaune thought that by pressing No that he would be unintentionally not helping some one who could desperately need it right now he was filled with determination. A determination to save others. To be the Hero he knew he could be.

So the Arc did the only thing that made sense for him.

He pressed Yes and left the safety of his village and went bravely into the unknown.

* * *

 **((And that is all for this chapter. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but as this chapter marks the end of the Tutorial I thought it should be this way. Don't worry next chapter will be the start of Jaune's journey as a Hero and his first Quest. I know I may have lied earlier, but its to set up the next chapter and build hype. I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you all next time. This is King signing out. Peace out.))**


	8. First Heroic Quest! Part 1: Grimm

**((Hello everyone. Its ME again. Welcome to the Eighth chapter of The Gamer: Jaune Arc Edition. As you all know the Tutorial is over! Which means that the games difficulty has just Increased. Expect the unexpected. There will be Raids, Bosses, Mid bosses, Dungeons, Dragons, Elite's, Mobs, and sooo much more. That however is another time. Todays chapter will be Jaune's first Heroic Quest. So nothing too major. Maybe a Mini-Boss and some Mobs, but nothing serious. Yet at least. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Lets get to the story shall we?))**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Since people have complained about it, I HAVE to bring it back. *Ahem* The following is a non canon fan fiction. It is set in an AU in which Jaune Arc has Gamer powers. I do not own RWBY or The Gamer Comic. If I did I would have made Pyrrha live and Both her and Ruby be Jaune's girlfriends with an OC being Yangs boyfriend. Plus I would be rich. Now It's time to get started.**

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking"_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **Techniques/Skills: ^Thunderbolt^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **Stats: /-/-/-/-/-/ Strength= 100 /-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **The Game= (N!): WIS has leveled up by one!**

 **Observe= (O!): Beowolf HP= 100 MP:0 Aura: 0. A creature of Grimm. Modeled after the animal known as a Wolf.**

 **Tm= (Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **Hm= (Hm!): By learning and experiencing how to do a skill you are now forever able to use it.**

 **(Q!)= Quest**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Titles of a Game for Tms or Hms:** 'Injustice'

 **Transition: ...**

 **Separation lines are the text walls or for those of you who don't know: The grey lines separating my authors note and the key above and the story.**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Wilderness-**

 **+Third Person pov+**

Jaune Arc smiled as he stood outside the walls of Arcadia. He looking around at the forest of trees surrounding him and taking in a deep breath of the wild and enjoying the smell of the woods. As the boy looked around the world there was an alert from the game that made him face straight to see the blue box appear in front of the road into his village. It reading:

 **(N!): Congratulations on exiting the tutorial. From here on out the Difficulty of the Game is permanently risen. Due to this being the real world were the first death or 0 Hp equals a GAME OVER, The Difficulty has been set to LEGEND, for you seek to become a Hero and all Heroes must be LEGENDARY in order to rise against the ultimate evil and vanquish it. So as to tell you of your current standing there is a new function in STATS to tell you of your Reputation.**

After the blond had read the new notification he paled, but looked determined. He had chosen the Hero option because he wanted to help people. He wouldn't back down just because his ability told him his life would be hard. Jaune already had a feeling that no matter what he picked, that his life would have already been made more difficult. Besides what the text said was true. Heroes needed to be tough, strong, confident, kind, and reliable in order to save the day. The Arc wouldn't feel accomplished if he spent all of his life in Easy Mode.

At the end of the day there was one fact that helped him cope with this information the most. The fact being: Life was not fair. There will always be hardship. Always be challenge. But it is not unkind either. For those strong enough. For those who have great mind, body, soul, and Determination there will always be Rewards.

Jaune Arc figured that this was his abilities way of telling him that. That this game had warned him. That it had cared enough to show him that it would help him still in the times ahead. It also gave him some information. If Hero was an option and Heroes vanquished an ultimate evil, then that means there was something or some one that was even worse then the Grimm. Or if it was like some other video games then maybe this ultimate evil WAS the cause of the Grimm or at least had a way of creating them.

 **...**

 **-Grimmlands-**

 **...**

In a waste land littered with Grimm, black pools that spawned them, Reddish purple skies, and black clouds on top of a large cliff sat a tall black castle and inside it sitting on a throne there was a woman with pale white hair, glowing blood red eyes, black sclera, with dark purple veins in her chalk white cheeks and skin. On her forehead there was a black diamond shaped mark and the woman was wearing a black dress that went down to her feet. Her name was Salem. She was Queen of the Grimm. As she sat on her throne and waited for Tyrian, Hazel, or Watts to come back with their reports, she mysteriously sneezed.

 **...**

 **-S** **anus, Wilderness-**

 **...**

Laughing to himself Jaune walked down the dirt road and deeper into the forest. _'Theres no way that there is something like that on remnant right?'_ as he looked ahead and around him with a small smile on his face. The young boy then heard a loud howl in the distance and smirked, but before he could move towards the sound of what appeared to be a Beowolf and finally kill his first Grimm there was a notification from the Game. It saying:

 **(N!): The howl of a Beowolf has sounded near! Where there is One there will be Many more. Also + 6 to WIS and INT for discovering the truth about the final boss.**

Before the Arc could contemplate the warning the game gave him there was another alert. It was different in the way the box was shaped, but overall it looked the same. Blue coloring and white lettering. It saying:

 **(Q!):**

 **First Heroic Quest!:**

 **Blight of the Beowolves! First encounter with the Grimm Kind! What it takes to be The Hero!**

 **Objective 1: Find and Slay all Beowolves (0/10)**

 **Objective 2: Kill Alpha Beowolf (0/1)**

 **Objective 3: Find ? and Rescue ? from ?**

 **Objective 4: After defeating ?, encounter ? and Run from ?**

 **Rewards: 10,000 Gamer Exp, 10,000 Hero Exp, Lien, Extra, + Rep with ?, + Rep with Arcs, + Rep with Villagers, - Rep with ?**

 **Penalties/Risks: Death, -Rep with ?, - Rep with Arcs, -Rep with Villagers, - Rep with?**

 **Accept?: (Y/N)**

Jaune thought about the quest for a long time. It was his real first Quest and already there was a life and death situation. Some where out there, some one was in trouble if the Third Objective was correct. Also apparently for the ultimate evil in this game it was something or some one that could either create Grimm or was the cause of the deadly creatures. As a Hero the young Arc could not and would not allow some one to get hurt knowingly and he would get stronger to bring down this Grimm creator or whatever it or they were.

He used They because Jaune was not sexist and thought that women were actually stronger than men due to things like for example: Childbirth. So he didn't want to assume what ever the final bosses gender was.

So the heir had chosen Yes in less than a minute of thinking about it. He was confident in his abilities and was determined to save the person in need. The boy using his KI to enhance his limbs and sprinting towards the howling. As he was moving through the sea of Trees, his eyes caught sight of a pack of the beasts he saw described in the text books all in a clearing and heading towards what looked like a cabin in the woods which was further up. So Jaune jumped with his KI enhanced limbs and landed in front of the embodiments of evil creating a small crater in the ground.

The blond boy taking his Martial Art stance and thinking _'Observe'_ on the first beowolf. It saying:

 **(O!): Beowolf, Lvl: 3, Title: Scourge of the Canine's. HP= 250 MP: 250 Aura: 0. A creature of Grimm. Modeled after the animal known as a Wolf except bigger. While it has MP it can not use it, Unlike certain other** **Grimm such as The Sea Dragon.**

Jaune looked surprised for a moment, but quickly focused on the challenges ahead. The first beowolf glaring at him and growling. It trying to make him feel fear. To bad for the Grimm that Gamer's mind was a thing. Without the negativity a Human usually would secrete when becoming scared, the Grimm only became angrier and pounced at him, it flying into the air and howling at the Arc. Using his training the blond boy enhanced his body with KI and dodged the demon wolf by going to the side.

While the beast was in the air Jaune focused more KI into his fists and punched at the Grimms leg joints at a fast speed. His arms becoming a blur as he struck at the four points in rapid succession. Once the mob touched the ground it's legs broke off in loud painful snaps.

To explain what happened: The blond boy had enhanced his fists with KI until they became as hard as a diamond. So picture a massive monster truck ramming into a thin wooden wall at over 100 mph. That was what happened to the beowolf's legs and the only reason why they didn't snap off mid air was because there was no weight in Jaune's punches so Gravity handled the rest for his unlucky opponent. That doesn't mean that the beowolf didn't feel the pain when touching the ground. The beast felt the pain in air and could do nothing to stop what happened next.

The Grimm disintegrated into black smoke as its torso and head went limp after the legs were popped off. It leaving behind 100 Lien, 3 teeth, and a claw.

Jaune grinned noticing the loot and looked at the beowolves with Lien signs in his eyes. He rushing to the rest of the pack and using a series of fast paced KI enhanced punches and kicks to wipe them out. They all dropping 100 Lien and only a few dropping teeth or claws. In total he earned 1000 Lien, 14 teeth, and 8 claws.

When Jaune collected the teeth he didn't exactly know where to put them. So he thought about video games for a moment and usually what all characters had. The boy gained an idea and thought _'Inventory'_ and soon after there was a blue box in front of him and inside the box were white lines dividing it all into a 14x14 space of boxes. He placing the teeth in one white box and the claws into another.

Eager to complete the quest, gain loot, and save someone the young Arc ran forwards to the house.

Closer to the house the boy came across another clearing. Inside this clearing however was a massive version of a Beowolf. The beast having more bone armor and bone spikes. It standing the size of a mini van opposed to the regular punch buggy size. The blond using Observe once more and reading what there box said:

 **(O!): Alpha Beowolf, Lvl:15, Title: King of the Pack. HP= 10,000 MP: 250 Aura: 0. A creature of Grimm. An Alpha Beowolf is a Beowolf that has grown after many years gaining bigger size, strength, and speed thanks to battling Humans and surviving. Bone spikes and more bone armor having grown to give it more Hp and having some defense against up close and ranged attacks. While it has MP it can not use it, Unlike certain other** **Grimm such as The Sea Dragon.**

Jaune's jaw dropped reading the Alpha Beowolf's stat and observe. He thinking _'No wonder Huntsmen teams are made up of four people. Alpha's must be the biggest cause of deaths in the Hunter workforce. I have to be careful and not hold back anything.'_ as he then quickly shifted over to Chakra and crossed two fingers into a plus sign he saying **^Shadow Clone Jutsu^** and making three copies of himself. The original saying "Guys this is no time to be holding back anything. Use Rasengan and Chakra Control to take advantage of the clearing and we will all converge to attack the Alpha from all sides while simultaneously also moving away from it. I will be using KI so try not to get dispelled. Switching energies while only taking three seconds is fast isn't good enough in a life or death fight like this." as he looks at them and then switches back to KI. The clones nod and they all look at the Alpha.

The Beowolf growls at them and howls loudly in challenge. It charging to them at a fast pace as the Original Jaune yells "Scatter!" loudly and Jumps up high with KI. He going over the body of the Alpha while Clones; 1, 2, and 3 all go different ways. 1 and 2 being at its right and left sides respectively while 3 was diagonally behind it to the right, but more to the middle.

Original Jaune uses **^Force^** on him self and came crashing down to the Alpha by selecting Weighted. By becoming so much heavier he reaches the armored and spiked back of the beowolf quicker. He casts **^Fly^** and uses it to hover above the beast as he rears a palm up and down towards the creatures back. The effects of hover lasting for five more seconds as he quickly switches to Chakra and uses his only attack. He yelling out **"^Rasengan^"** as the large blue spiraling orb of energy grinds into it's spikes and armored back.

Once the attack finished Jaune depended down again he positioning his hand to the large spiral dent in the armor of the Beowolf to do a one handed hand stand and push himself up back into the air with his Strength. He casting **^Fly^** once more and hovering above the beast. The Arc then floating over to the diagonal back left position and opposite of Clone 3.

As soon as he touched the ground Clone 1 charged to the Alpha who was momentarily stunned by the originals attack and facing him. It leaving its body open for another loudly yelled **"^Rasengan^"** to be drilled into its side and making it slide towards both Original Jaune and Clone 3. The two using Chakra Control to make long ethereal energy spears made of Chakra.

The blonds thrusting the weapons forward and impaling the beast in its right underside. They tugging their weapons upwards and together with their strength and using the momentum from Clone 1's attack; they lifted the Beowolf into the air showing its stomach towards the sky where Clone 2 was falling from. He having ran up a tree near by and jumped off to gain the gravity's help in shoving another screamed **"^Rasengan^"** into the Alphas unprotected chest and tearing a hole into the body.

Unfortunately Clone 2 while having dealt the killing blow, did not have a way to fly or avoid the clawed paw to its face and dispelled. It's memories being transferred to the Original Jaune who with Clone 3 continued the momentum and swung the spears down to the ground, bringing the beast with them slamming it into the cold unforgiving earth as well.

The now group of three panting slightly and the Clones dispelling allowing the original to gain all of the memories as the Alpha disintegrated in front of him and left behind 1500 lien, 23 teeth, 10 claws, and a Beowolf Mask.

Jaune deciding to look at that later put it all into the inventory. Noticing that both 1 and 2 of Objectives were complete it was time to investigate the Cabin In The Woods.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. Sorry for cutting this chapter sort of short and on a cliff hanger, but I have some stuff to do today. I promise that next Saturday that it will be longer, but for now I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review down below and remember that Tomorrow is another chapter in the React series. Anyways I will see you all next time. This is King** **signing off. Peace out.))**


	9. First Heroic Quest! Part 2: Log Cabin

**((Hello all and welcome to the ninth chapter of The Gamer: Jaune Arc edition. Now before we begin, I have some announcements to make. Good News: I will try to do Two stories on Saturday and Sunday. Saturday being Gamer and Saying Soul Arc with Sunday being Reacts and Force Soul arc. Bad news: I don't think I will ever be able to continue on Lone-Old-Man-Logan's legacy. With my job being Monday-Friday from 8 am to 5/5:30/6 pm I do not think I will ever have the time to keep my promise to her. SO with her permission I have been given the ability to let one of YOU loyal reviewers a chance to adopt her stories. Please message me if interested. Anyways onto the story shall we?))**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or The Gamer comics...If I did i'm pretty sure my heritage would be more diverse considering One was made by a Japanese man by the name of Monty Oum (RIP) and the other written by a Korean man.**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking"_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **Techniques/Skills: ^Thunderbolt^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **Stats: /-/-/-/-/-/ Strength= 100 /-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **The Game= (N!): WIS has leveled up by one!**

 **Observe= (O!): Beowolf HP= 100 MP:0 Aura: 0. A creature of Grimm. Modeled after the animal known as a Wolf.**

 **Tm= (Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **Hm= (Hm!): By learning and experiencing how to do a skill you are now forever able to use it.**

 **(Q!)= Quest**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Titles of a Game for Tms or Hms:** 'Injustice'

 **Transition: ...**

 **Separation lines are the text walls or for those of you who don't know: The grey lines separating my authors note and the key above and the story.**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Wilderness, Cabin in the Woods-**

 **+Third person Pov+**

Jaune walked towards the next clearing. He noticing that the Log Cabin that he noticed earlier was right in front of him. Apparently drew the Grimm was inside because he couldn't see anything wrong with the house. It looked like a nice two story wooden home for a family to live in. There being two giant windows down stairs that were blocked by curtains and two windows upstairs that were also covered by curtains. The outside lights were off and he couldn't hear any noise what so ever.

Despite the fact that the lights were off outside he could see the that there were some on inside the house which meant there had to be someone there.

His theory was proven correct when some one small like a child ran past the window followed by a loud crash and some one very tall like an adult followed them. From what Jaune could see both were females and he guessed that something bad was happening. If it was a normal argument then there wouldn't be enough negativity to tempt a pack of Grimm and an Alpha. So deciding to be the hero the Arc boy ran to the door and silently checked to see if it was locked.

Unfortunately for him the door was indeed locked so he had to think of another idea.

The blonde went around the house. He looking for another door or an open window of sorts. Of course he found a back door which was also locked, but it was glass and it had the curtains pulled to the side allowing him to look inside. The cabin looked fancy and very expensive. There was rare fur rugs on the floor, a large tv, couches made of leather, and a lot of furniture that looked pricey. All of this was not what caught his attention however. What caught the Arc's attention the most was the fact that the place had looked like a mess, as if there was a fight inside.

Jaune had reached the conclusion that something was indeed wrong and this was confirmed when he saw a young girl around his age run past the door. He watching as she ducked behind a piece of furniture and crawled underneath to hide. On instinct he hid to the side of the glass door. The boy placing his body against the wood and the angle he having allowing him to see what the girl looked like which gave him a dreadful feeling.

The Girl in the house that was currently under the couch was wearing what seemed to be dirty rags full of holes, had dirty black hair that was curled to the right, had pale skin that looked like it was naturally pale but also enhanced as if she never saw the light of day, she also had amber colored eyes and from what he could see she was wearing no socks that allowed him to notice her some what long toe nails. Now that he looked at her more he could see that her finger nails were also longer than normal and her body seemed malnourished to the point he could see her ribs through her rags. The girls face looked terrified and was watching the door way with anxiety.

The Arc's bad feeling only grew when he saw an older woman walk into the room. She looked angry and mean spirited with just a glance. As he examined the older woman he noticed that she was dressed in a red dress that was over a purple fancy under shirt and had a green gem on top of the two. The woman had gray hair with three white high lights. One on the left, one in the middle, and one on the right. She had red lips and wrinkles on her face with light green eyes. She looked even crueler up close and looked as if she had a permanent sneer on her face.

The older woman looked around the inside of the room for a moment and then his bad feeling grew worse when he saw two more girls enter the room. One girl wore a fancy purple dress and the other a greenish yellow. Both looked similar making him think that they were siblings, but the two had different hair colors. One had orange hair and the other had brown hair.

As Jaune examined the three more he noticed similarities between them and assumed they were all related. His eyes darted over to the hiding girl and when he compared her and them he saw no resemblance what so ever.

The woman seemed to say something and no one responded. He figured the she was talking to the hiding girl so he analyzed the situation. The boy looking in the room more trying to find some clues. He seeing some photos of a black haired man with blue eyes and the older woman along with the three girls, The black haired man alone with the black haired girl, and Then he saw one photo of the same black haired man with another woman. The other woman looked kind, caring, and beautiful. She had amber eyes and brown curled hair.

The answer came to Jaune with in a moment.

The black haired man looked rich and always was wearing fancy clothes. So did the two women along with the girls. The photos were progressing in a way. One with the man and the beautiful woman then there was the man looking very depressed in one picture with the black haired and amber eyed girl, followed by the man with a new woman and two girls and the black haired girl, lastly was the new woman with the two girls all looking smug and arrogant about something while the other amber eyed girl in the picture looked sad beyond belief.

It seemed as if the photos were telling a story: A rich man fell in love and was loved by the first woman. They married and had a child who was the black haired and amber eyed girl. Unfortunately something happened and the woman had died leaving the man and their daughter all alone. She may have died in child birth. The man had remarried hoping to give the girl a mother figure and he married a woman with daughters so she could not be an only child. The man had died most likely because of the new woman and due to her daughters expressions they had known too. Which meant the plan was to gain the wealth of the rich man. With only his young daughter left to claim the inheritance it seemed as if they gave it to his widow.

Now with what he learned about the Grimm being attracted to negative emotions it seemed as if it had all built up over the years due to what seemed to be the step mother and her daughters abusing the step daughter.

Of course everyone has a breaking point because it seemed as if the step daughter had retaliated finally and which had lead to the current situation. Obviously the older woman wanted to get rid of the mans daughter so that she would not be a threat to her fortune when she grew up. So she had weakened her by not letting her eat or drink, Controlled what she wore to make sure she never bathed hoping that she would get sick and become even weaker, and had probably tortured her mentally since any physical evidence of her plan would call her into questioning and would have had an investigation done into the husband and daughters death.

The amber eyed girl keen on not dying had most likely snapped and did something so she could try to survive which lead to her being chased and hiding.

As Jaune focused back on what was happening he noticed that the older woman talked and her two daughters left into two different rooms. They most likely searching for the black haired girl by splitting up and completely missing the fact that she was under the couch. The step mother also leaving and going into another room. Once they were all gone the amber eyed girl crawled out from under the couch and nervously walked back towards the room she came from. She facing the way her step family came from.

At this moment Jaune decided to do something. He tapped the glass gently trying to get the black haired girls attention.

His plan worked and when he tapped on it she looked at him. The blond boy waved and then gestured at the door. The girl looked nervously at him, but figured that this could be a chance to escape and walked over. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

Jaune whispering "Hey I saw those three jerk ladies and you hiding. You ok?" as he looked into her amber eyes concerned. What he called her step family earned him a small smile and a light giggle that sounded beautiful. She whispering "Yeah i'm fine. They have always been jerks so I learnt to deal with it." Her voice was raspy as if she hadn't had water in a long time, but it also sounded very pretty to the seven year old boy.

The blond boy decided to introduce himself by saying "Well my names Jaune Arc. Whats yours?" as he looked at her with a small grin on his face. The Arc trying to get her to relax and maybe get out of the house so they could escape and she could be free.

The girl smiled at him more and opened the glass door a bit to step out an inch. She looking outside both ways and they both looking behind her to see if her step family came back. When they confirmed no one was around she looked back at him and came out side saying "My names Cinder Fall. Nice to meet you." as she shyly looked at the boy.

He could tell they would be great friends one day.

* * *

 **((Ultra Cliff hanger there folks. I hope you all enjoyed. For those of you who don't know Cinder is based off the fairy tale Cinderella with a semblance to control glass like the glass slipper and the** **tattoo of the shoe on her back, So I gave her the back story of the evil step mother and sisters in this fic. Of course it will be the same in my other fan fictions as well. Like I said before I have both good news and bad news.**

 **Good News: I will try to do Two stories on Saturday and Sunday. Saturday being Gamer and Saying Soul Arc with Sunday being Reacts and Force Soul arc. Bad news: I don't think I will ever be able to continue on Lone-Old-Man-Logan's legacy. With my job being Monday-Friday from 8 am to 5/5:30/6 pm I do not think I will ever have the time to keep my promise to her. SO with her permission I have been given the ability to let one of YOU loyal reviewers a chance to adopt her stories. So again please message me if interested.**

 **Anyways I will see you all in the next chapter of Saiyan Soul Arc which I will be working on and posting today as well. See you then. Peace out.))**


	10. First Heroic Quest! End: Fight!

**((Hello everyone and welcome to the tenth chapter of The Gamer: Jaune Arc edition. Today's chapter involves the end of our protagonists first heroic quest. So with that in mind I have decided to give Jaune a reward for completing his first quest. A power that will help him become stronger than before and grant him more attack's. Rasengan and Chakra control while both are good, they are the ONLY attacks he has and once he is too low on Chakra, Jaune won't have a lot offensive options left. Something I will show this chapter. Actions do have consequences. Anyways onto the story shall we?))**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I just realized that in an earlier chapter I gave Jaune a refilling bag of around ten or so Senzu Beans so I have to add: I don't own Dragon Ball to the list along with Assassins Creed, Naruto, Gamer, and RWBY.**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking"_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **Techniques/Skills: ^Thunderbolt^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **Stats: /-/-/-/-/-/ Strength= 100 /-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **The Game= (N!): WIS has leveled up by one!**

 **Observe= (O!): Beowolf HP= 100 MP:0 Aura: 0. A creature of Grimm. Modeled after the animal known as a Wolf.**

 **Tm= (Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **Hm= (Hm!): By learning and experiencing how to do a skill you are now forever able to use it.**

 **(Q!)= Quest**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Titles of a Game for Tms or Hms:** 'Injustice'

 **Transition: ...**

 **Separation lines are the text walls or for those of you who don't know: The grey lines separating my authors note and the key above and the story.**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Wilderness, Fall Cabin-**

 **+Third Person Pov+**

Jaune offered his hand out to the slightly older girl and said "It's nice to meet you Cinder." as he grinned at her and she smiled back a bit more. The young amber eyed girl reached her hand out and shook his. They eventually let go and he decided to offer the Fall something she would no doubt appreciate. He saying "Cinder I see how these people treat you and it's not right. I want you to come with me back to my village. There I promise you can find a better life for yourself." as he looked at her with a small smile.

Cinder was touched that the younger blond boy she had just met was offering her a better life and was just about to agree before something interrupted them. That something turned out to be some one. Some one looking for her.

Her step mother.

The gray haired older woman stepped out from the right room and noticed the two children by the back door. She glaring at her step daughter and screaming "Cinder Fall!" angrily. As she marched toward them Jaune quickly pulled the black haired girl behind him and faced his newest threat. He thinking _'Observe'_ as he wanted to get information on the woman he was about to face.

The game did not fail to comply like usual and an alert popped up before him. The blue box with white text saying:

 **(O!): Terra Fall, Lvl: 25. Title: Wicked Step Mother. HP: 13,000, MP: 0, Aura: 15,000. Ex-Huntress Terra Fall has fell from grace a long time ago. Now a greedy old woman she seeks to become wealthy by any means necessary in order to have a comfortable life. Has murdered Brenton Fall to claim the man's noble riches and has attempted to kill his daughter Cinder to have full claim of them. Semblance: Silver Tongue, The ability to easily convince others that a lie is the truth.**

The Arc gulped lightly at the stats, but was determined to make the woman pay thanks to the information from observe.

Terra stepped up to the boy protecting her step daughter and glared down at the blond. She sneering and saying "Move boy, this is family business." as she tried to move him with her hand. Emphasis on the word tried.

Jaune gripped Terra's wrist and said "From what I saw you have no right to call this girl your family. I will not move." as he then focused on his Chakra and used his free hand to quickly create his most devastating attack. The young hero ramming it forwards and slamming it into the woman's stomach quicker than most eyes could follow he yelling **"^Rasengan^"** as he does so.

It was only instinct that kept Terra from receiving too much damage as the blue spiraling orb crashed against her abdomen and sent her flying back into the house after the blond had released her wrist. The retired huntress having called upon her aura at the last moment in order to take the attack.

After that Jaune turned back to Cinder and said "I want you to stay back and away from the fight. I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire." as he then turned back to the house and backed up into the clearing that surrounded the log cabin. Cinder listened to the Arc and had run to the side of the house her small body hiding flush against the side. She wanting to watch her savior beat up her jerk of a step mom, but also wanting to be out of the way of the fight.

Terra stepped back out of the house with a weapon in hand. She carrying a cane and instead of it having a curve it had a straight flat end. The older woman walked outside with the cane tapping the ground. It was as long as her leg if not a bit longer and pitch black in color.

Jaune slipped into his martial art stance and tried to create some shadow clones, but got an alert from the game instead. It saying:

 **(N!): Currently your Chakra reserves are too low to use the skill: Shadow Clone. Current Chakra: 50/6,600.**

This caused the young blond to curse quietly and instead he focused on his KI. It looked like he would be using some different moves until he could meditate or get a good nights sleep.

Flooding his body with energy the Arc rushed forwards to Terra. The older woman was caught off guard by the boys speed and could only see a blond blur before she felt a fist impact her side and sent her rolling onto the ground to the right. Using her momentum the gray haired step mother rolled back onto her feet and took aim with her black cane. She pressing a button on its side that caused the tip to slide up and reveal a hidden gun underneath.

Closing one eye the gray haired woman fired at Jaune who had been standing still and looking at her curiously.

Using KI the young hero dodged the bullet by jumping up high and with in this moment he used a different skill: **^Time-Stop^** to make it back to the earth and appear in front of the lady in a quick flash of yellowish, white, and purple energy.

Condensing the energy into his hand the boy unleashed a powerful Haymaker into her sternum and sent her halfway to the tree line that surrounded the area.

Jaune quickly thought _'Observe, Health'_ once more to see how close he was to beating her and grimaced. The game's alert read:

 **(O!): Hp: 13,000, Mp:0, Aura: 2,000**

His own stats according to the bars he saw in the bottom left of his vision looked like Chakra was still low and Ki was slowly getting to the same point. Currently around 3,000 and his stamina bar showed that out of the full 500 he only had 30 left.

It meant that he had to end this battle quickly if he wanted to win. Stamina in the game was how long could he last in a battle and due to the fact he had spent a couple minutes fighting an alpha beowolf and demolishing the regular beowolves earlier it meant that he was nearing his limit. Of course out side of battle it would slowly regain to full since regular stuff like walking or running didn't drain him.

Unfortunately with his stamina so low Jaune could not use the Kaio-ken which would have ended the fight. Right now Time-Stop and Instant Transmission would have to do.

Terra used her cane gun once more to fire at the blond and using his Ki the boy dodged, but this time to the side allowing the bullet to wiz past him as he speed forwards. The Arc using **^Time-Stop^** once more to disappear in front of her and reappear up in the air next to her. The boy throwing a Ki condensed round house kick to her face and launching her to the front yard of the house.

Jaune followed her and the two had a stare down. The step mother noticed something and her head faced off to the right and the Arc followed her gaze.

It appeared that he had made a mistake because from this angle the old woman saw Cinder looking out from the side of the house at them both. The boy noticed from the corner of his peripheral's that Terra grinned evilly and started raising her cane gun up to the amber eyed girl. His eyes widened and he yelled out "Cinder Run!" and while everything seemed to be in slow motion for the Ki- user he knew that the ex-huntress was much faster than the girl.

So he did the only thing that came natural to him.

Jaune used his Ki and **^Time-Stop^** to quickly appear in front of Cinder and used a Ki powered **^Block^** to take the bullet for her. It exploding against his forearms and leaving them feeling a bit numb.

When the smoke cleared the Arc was still in front of the black haired girl with his arms in an X pattern over his body. Said arms had a bunch of marks and some blood dripping from them. The full brunt of the attack had made Jaune's Ki dip to 200 and his stamina dropped to 10.

The young blond boy was left panting as he glared at Terra as he switched to Mp and used **^Force^** on himself and selecting **^Swift^** and **^Lightened^** to make himself faster. When that was done Jaune taunted her by asking "Is that all you got you old hag?" as he grinned at her.

Terra growled and her body glowed with a light brown aura. She aiming at the Arc and saying "I'll teach you not to mess with your betters boy!" as she glared at him and fired another dust round at him.

Right before it made contact with his arms Jaune whispered **"^Reflect^"** and watched as the dust round bounced off his arms and back at the gray haired woman at a faster pace and hitting her with more damage than she would have dealt him. When the explosion subsided Terra Fall was on the ground and looked unconscious. This causing The blond to smile as he sat down on the ground and panted. Cinder kneeling next to him and looking at him worriedly, but there was a smile on her face regardless.

Jaune looked at the amber eyed girl and smiled as he said "I won. Your free from your torture Cinder." as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her close with one arm. He laughing lightly at his success and his happiness spreading to the girl who was next to him. She giggling and hugging him back with both arms as she says "Thank you."

However it wasn't the end as suddenly the log cabin behind them had a wall explode out in a shower of wood.

The two children looked to the house behind them and what they both saw caused them to gasp in horror. There was a large Alpha Beringel and what seemed to be a large horse like Grimm with a rider that looked connected to it's body. The rider looking like a demon in a human Grimm hybrid form.

What was worse was Behind both were the bodies of Cinder step sisters with puddles of blood underneath their unmoving bodies.

Then a third thing made its way into view and it was a woman that also looked like a the two creatures in front of her. She had pale white skin, purple veins, white hair, black and glowing red eyes, and was wearing a black dress. Unknown to the two this was Salem: The queen of the Grimm. The mother of evil had come to the Fall house hold looking to recruit one Cinder Fall for her plans against beacon. According to Watts the girl was perfect due to the fact that she would be utterly loyal to anyone who saved her from the abuse of her step family.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on whose perspective, Jaune had gotten here first.

Speaking of the blond, he decided leaving now was the best option. So he used **^Ki Charge^** and once he had enough he put two fingers to his forehead and teleported away with Cinder using **^Instant Transmission^** leaving behind an angry Queen, two powerful Grimm and an unconscious ex huntress.

 **-Sanus, Wall of Arcadia-**

The two reappeared where Jaune had made his escape from town not too long ago. He panting lightly as he looked to Cinder and asked "Who was that? and what kind of Grimm was she with that helped that Beringel?" as he hoped the older girl would know.

Said amber eyed girl shrugged and replied back with "I have no idea." as she looked at the blond who saved her.

The Arc sighed and said "Well it doesn't matter I guess. Let's get into the village and I will introduce you to my parents." as he smiled at her and lead her through the hole. Jaune could nutlet go of the bad feeling that the Grimm woman had made him feel.

Fortunately an alert from the game gave him a better one as he read:

 **(Q!):**

 **Quest Completed! Congrats!**

 **First Heroic Quest!:**

 **Blight of the Beowolves! First encounter with the Grimm Kind! What it takes to be The Hero!**

 **Objective 1, Completed: Find and Slay all Beowolves (10/10)**

 **Objective 2, Completed: Kill Alpha Beowolf (1/1)**

 **Objective 3, Completed: Find Log Cabin and Rescue Cinder Fall from Terra Fall**

 **Objective 4, Completed: After defeating Terra Fall, encounter ? and Run from ?**

 **Secret Objective Completed,: Use a majority of Skills to Complete the Quest**

 **Rewards: 10,000 Gamer Exp, 10,000 Hero Exp, Lien, Extra, + Rep with Cinder, + Rep with Arcs, + Rep with Villagers, - Rep with ?**

 **Bonus rewards; Skill: One-For-All, Energy: Power**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **One-For-All: (Lvl:1), (Version: 1) The ability to stockpile energy over time and unleash it into powerful attacks. Currently in it's** **first and least powerful stage Version 1. Over time with enough level up's the Version will increase. Energy Stock is Always active. In order to release energy gained the user must say "Smash!" Can be used with legs, hands, fingers, toes, weapons, and the body. Also One-For-All always uses 1% of power when saying Smash. For higher damage the user must say "Smash 5%" or etc. A warning the more % the more the Cost. 1% Damage: 16+ STR stat and bonus plus double effectiveness on Grimm with no drawback. 1% Cost: 300 Power and 30 HP.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-** **/-/-/-/-/-/**

Luckily for Jaune he didn't need to go searching for the new ability as it was a reward and in the reward section of the completed Quest. All go his lien going into his inventory and he achieving level 5 Hero rank.

Once he saw his new ability the Arc had grinned. It was the first thing he had with a prestige system where it didn't just stop at MAX level and instead could keep growing. He was also interested in the fact that it gave him a new type of energy with the limit so far being 2,000. It was not as high as he had hoped, but it would be enough to keep him in better shape the next time he battled a powerful foe.

He had a feeling that with One-For-All and Cinder were going to be very good in the future.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. I know what your all thinking: "Why are you giving him One-For-All?" and my reasoning is that Jaune has no Good damage dealers when he runs out of Chakra and is low on Stamina. I know most of you are asking now : "Why doesn't he just make stamina better?" and thats because Jaune is taking the advice from the game in earlier chapters very seriously. That advice was: wait to use Ap to level up since in the future you won't get as many for leveling up as you do in the beginning. Jaune just has to figure out a** **way to grow stamina on his own with out help from Ap. I know what he has to do, but he doesn't yet. I will give a hint next chapter. In the mean time please stick around for the next chapter of Saiyan Soul Arc Rebooted. See you all soon. Peace.))**


	11. Three Years Later

**((Hello all and welcome to the eleventh chapter of The Gamer: Jaune Arc edition. Man this series has been going on strong even after eleven chapters which for me is a record for longest worked on story. I hope you all have been enjoying. Anyways lets get onto the chapter shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking"_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **Techniques/Skills: ^Thunderbolt^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **Stats: /-/-/-/-/-/ Strength= 100 /-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **The Game= (N!): WIS has leveled up by one!**

 **Observe= (O!): Beowolf HP= 100 MP:0 Aura: 0. A creature of Grimm. Modeled after the animal known as a Wolf.**

 **Tm= (Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **Hm= (Hm!): By learning and experiencing how to do a skill you are now forever able to use it.**

 **(Q!)= Quest**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Titles of a Game for Tms or Hms:** 'Injustice'

 **Transition: ...**

 **Separation lines are the text walls or for those of you who don't know: The grey lines separating my authors note and the key above and the story.**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Vale, Vale City-**

 **+Third Person Pov+**

 ***Three Years Later***

It has been three years since Jaune rescued Cinder Fall from her abusive step mother, step siblings, and the Grimm they encountered when her cabin was destroyed. Ever since then the amber eyed girl was adopted into the Arc family, raised as one of their own, and has stuck to Jaune like white on rice. The two forming a type of brother and sister relationship with Jaune being looked up to as an older brother figure despite himself being two years younger.

The reason why the Fall girl looked up to the young Arc was due to the fact that he had saved her like a Knight in shining armor or a Hero from the comics and shows.

Of course not everything had turned out well. Jaune was punished by his parents for leaving the safety of the village walls and was forced to do some chores, but in the end they were both proud of him for helping some one in need and asked him who had unlocked his Aura since Cinder had told them about his fight with Terra Fall who was an Ex-Huntress.

Jaune had replied that he did not in fact have an Aura and had Magic instead which he proved with preforming a Rasengan, then flying, and then using Instant transmission in the span of a couple of minutes due to the time limit between switching to energies. Needless to say the older Arcs had believed his claim of Magic since they didn't sense any Aura being used.

Which had led to them unlocking his Aura because the young boy had said that he would always be a Hero and if he ever reached his limit with Magic than he would be defenseless. This fact also lead Jaune to being trained by both of his parents in the Art of Swordsmanship. The now ten year old practicing with a wooden sword along with the parent when they had mock battles and training due to the fact that he was not deemed ready for a weapon just yet.

When Cinder had heard that he unlocked his Aura and wanted to be a Huntsmen so he could become a Hero, she of course wanted hers unlocked as well so that she could be a Huntress with him and watch his back. This had earned the now twelve year old some training as well and unlocked her semblance which was forming glass into weapons.

Over the three years Jaune had not just been on his way to becoming just a master swordsman either and while he had not unlocked his semblance just yet the boy could tell that it would be helpful and powerful. The Arc boy had also been training his ass off with Force being applied to his body and he selecting both Weighted and Sloth as to further increase his speed and strength while also abusing Shadow Clones to help boost the skills he had in Chakra as he worked on Ki.

There was more of course. Thanks to the unlocking of his Aura the boost in which it granted, while was not as great as KI or Chakra did have an interesting buff that would only knock himself out if he ran out of Aura. It was more of a defensive energy in the way that it was basically armor it being all around your body, but instead of this armors defensiveness being based on material it was based upon strength of the soul, mind, and body which made his Aura one of if not the most dense, large, and powerful in the Arc family. This also had an effect of boosting his Health up in the process.

When the three years of training in Aura, Chakra, Ki, and Swordsmanship were over Jaune was at a high level of 35. It granting him 20,000 Mp, 9,500 KI, 10,500 Chakra, and 8,500 Power. Speaking of his new energy, the ability One-For-All was amazing. Despite it being only in version 2 the amount of raw energy built up and distributed into his attacks was unbelievable. Jaune could easily shatter a medium sized boulder with a 6% Smash and was terrified what a 100% Smash could accomplish.

The new energy had increased rapidly due to his body becoming more and more fit to handle it's full might and the blond could tell that it would only get even more stronger in the future.

With Jaune being a level 35 and having a high INT plus WIS score, he had found out how to naturally gain stamina without using Ap. It was thanks to Battles. By fighting some one or Grimm could his Stat increase. He had found this out after checking out what his new level ups brought and saw that it had went from 500 to 1,500 after battling the Grimm, Alpha, and Ex-Huntress all in one day.

So thanks to the mock battles, sparing, and training done with his parents Stamina had increased up to a whopping 25,000. His Health having increased as well due to a steady and healthy diet, going into a growth spurt, and Aura. The HP going to an awe inspiring 40,000 which was the largest amount of Health the young Arc had ever seen a video game character have. Don't even get started on the 55,000 he had in Aura. It was ludicrous and when he had observed his father, the Older Arc's being well above it was ridiculous.

In the three years that was another discover he had made. That he Jaune Arc was now a Video Game character. It helped that he had played a lot of RPG type games in this time and found way too many similarities to be coincidence, but when he tried getting a Remnant games skill like the ones in the box from Xodia there was no success. In fact there wasn't even an option. While it may have seemed to be a waste of money getting the games still, they had helped him plan out what he had wanted to focus his own Ap into to become stronger when he wanted to spend all of the points.

Speaking of Ap due to the massive level increase Jaune now had 100 Ap points sitting and waiting to be used.

Anyways now it was time for a test. Jaune's father Charlemagne had told his son that after three years of training that the both of them would go to Beam, it was basically the school you went to before Signal. In terms of civilian schooling Beam was Hunter middle school with Signal being Hunter High School and Beacon being Hunter College. There was a school called Shine that was an elementary Hunter school, but Jaune was too old to enter.

The reason why they were going to Beam was because Charlemagne managed to make a deal with the principal. It being that if Jaune could beat their currently best fighter then the Arc boy could enter the school for free along with Cinder.

This would put the blond on the path to becoming a True Hero and Huntsmen by giving him the necessary transcripts to enter Beacon one day.

With this in mind Jaune was very excited at fighting that would hopefully be around his level and not over powered or majorly under it for once. He wanted to fight some one on equal terms and not fight some one like Terra again or completely decimate them like the regular Beowolves he had faced before.

Beam was located on Patch like Signal so they had to travel from Sanus to the Island by Vale and Vale City the home of Beacon and Shine.

The trip was long and boring on a bullhead. Thanks to the Game, Jaune did not get air sick as he would have, but instead he was too energetic to be sitting completely still all the time and had walked around with Cinder on the vehicle to occupy his time.

Cinder had come with Charlemagne and Jaune so she could root for her brother in all but blood and watch him kick ass. The girl from three years ago transforming into a young healthy beautiful woman. She with a loving family going from malnourished child to a nicely developed teen thanks to Noir Arc, her much better step mother. Cinder had also seven better step sisters to look up to and admire as well who had followed their mothers example and took care of the Fall girl.

When Cinder was officially adopted by the Arc's she had changed her last name to Cinder Fall-Arc so she could keep homage to her father who had loved her and took care of her, but at the same time she wanted to be apart of her saviors loving, kind, and warm family so she had tacked on the Arc name.

Eventually the trio landed in Vale as the bullhead touched the ground. They walking off and heading towards the pier so they could take the ferry to Patch. While walking in Vale there was a brief yet subtle chime noise and Jaune had received an alert from the game. It saying:

 **(N!): Illusion countered by Gamer's Mind.**

As then Jaune then noticed a small malnourished green haired girl with brown skin and red eyes dash out from the crowd around him and his step sister, the younger rag wearing dirty girl reached out to his pocket while dashing by and tried to steal his wallet. Unfortunately for her there were three things that didn't allow for this to happen.

One being Gamer's mind destroying her illusion, Two being his inventory holding his wallet, and Three being his hand catching her wrist and gripping it tightly causing the thief to gasp. With the girls eyes fearfully looking at him the illusion around Cinder and Charlemagne broke causing the two to look at Jaune and the girl.

The blond boy saying "This girl tried putting all three of us into an illusion, but thanks to my Magic it was countered easily." to explain to his companions while also revealing his secret to the girl in his grip.

Jaune let go of her and smiled at the girl as he said "If you want money then you should ask, but I think I can offer something better. My name is Jaune Arc. Whats your name?" as he looked at the green haired girl.

To which she replied shyly and nervously "My names Emerald Sustrai." as she rubbed her wrist and looked around her anxiously like this was some sort of trap.

The Arc boy gently placed a hand on her shoulder as he remained calm like his father and sister next to him who looked at each other for a moment before looking at the girl and smiling calmly. All three wanting to help the poor hungry girl get off the street.

It looked like the Arc family would be getting yet another sister by the looks of things.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to build up for next chapter and introduce Emerald.** **Hopefully the kindness of the Arc family helps her as well like it did for Cinder. Btw Jaune is getting such massive boosts to One for All because it is ridiculously powerful. By Version 8 of it where All Might has the quirk it can destroy a whole City at 100% with enough left over for a full transformation back into Buff mode. One For All's version 1 there fore should be able to shatter a medium sized boulder easily with 6% power. For the boost to Health and Stamina? Well Aura effect's one's health positively and with Jaune starting puberty his HP was bound to get larger and since Jaune has a lot of Aura there was a bigger boost as a result. Stamina increased because of a lot of fighting occurring in the three year time skip. Anyways see you all soon for the next chapter of Saiyan Soul Arc. Peace.))**


	12. One Sided Slaughter and A Rival?

**((Hello all and welcome to the newest chapter of The Gamer: Jaune Arc edition. In today's chapter I will be introducing The Rival. Every good game made has a character that Rival's the main character. So I hope all you will enjoy the OC I made specifically for this series. It took a lot of thought on how he would be related to the story and how he could rival Jaune, so with out further ado lets get onto the chapter shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking"_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **Techniques/Skills: ^Thunderbolt^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **Stats: /-/-/-/-/-/ Strength= 100 /-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **The Game= (N!): WIS has leveled up by one!**

 **Observe= (O!): Beowolf HP= 100 MP:0 Aura: 0. A creature of Grimm. Modeled after the animal known as a Wolf.**

 **Tm= (Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **Hm= (Hm!): By learning and experiencing how to do a skill you are now forever able to use it.**

 **(Q!)= Quest**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Titles of a Game for Tms or Hms:** 'Injustice'

 **Transition: ...**

 **Separation lines are the text walls or for those of you who don't know: The grey lines separating my authors note and the key above and the story.**

* * *

 **-Vale, Patch, Beam Academy-**

 **+Third person POV+**

Jaune Arc, Cinder Fall-Arc, Charlemagne Arc, and their recent addition Emerald Sustrai entered the school of hunters right on time. The three Arc's having found and picked up Emerald in Vale City the day before in order to save her from a life on the streets. The group had also decided on getting the poor girl some food, water, and clothes in order to gain some trust. Cinder and the green haired girl both hitting it off fairly well and Jaune of course being the ever so friendly boy had done his best to become friends with her too.

The blond boy did achieve some success, but she was still sore about being found out by him so they maintained a neutral and slightly positive relationship none the less.

Charlemagne however was the only one that Emerald seemed to react to in a negative way. The young brown skinned girl having trust issues with adults from her time in crappy orphanages and on the streets where she heard and saw the results of older men tricking younger girls. Initially she had not been trustful of Jaune either, but with some words from Cinder and Jaune displaying that he had no intentions of hurting her Emerald had decided to give him a chance.

It seemed Charlemagne would need some time in order to gain the same opportunity Jaune was given by the red eyed thief so the adult Arc had of course suggested getting Emerald food, water, and clothes for a start on the correct path to trust.

Anyways with their newest companion fed, hydrated, and wearing clean clothes the now group of four made their way to Patch and stayed in an Inn for the night.

Cinder being the only girl had to show Emerald how to take a shower, bath, use shampoo, conditioner, and explain what a toilet did as well as what toilet paper was. The experience mortifying the amber eyed girl and earning her a lot of teasing from her step father and step brother.

With night falling later the four had slept in separate beds and the two rooms Charlemagne had rented. Cinder and Emerald in one room and Jaune with his father in another. Originally Cinder was going to get her own room, but with their newest addition the older Arc had decided that the two would share the room.

Day came after a peaceful night of sleep for the four and after a hearty breakfast meal from the Inn and getting ready for the day it all leads to Now where the group walks into Beam Academy to meet the principal for Jaune's fight/test with said boy deciding to wear a newer outfit he had bought.

The meeting with the principal was Charlemagne and the older gentleman both confirming the deal and introducing themselves, along with the rest of the children politely saying hello as well.

Once that was done they all made their way to the arena where Jaune had met the person he would be challenging.

It was a blonde young girl with tanned skin, lilac eyes, and wearing a yellow shirt with a pair of brown shorts. Her name was Yang Xio-Long and she was the daughter of a well known huntsmen and teacher at Signal. Apparently she also had an Uncle who worked at the academy and her mother was a Huntress too. Funnily enough according to some rumors her father, mother, and uncle were all in the same team with another woman who had disappeared a while back.

Anyways Yang was apparently the number one fighter of Beam Academy of his age group and Jaune was going to fight her in order to enter the school for a chance to enter Beacon when he was older.

So Jaune did the smart thing and analyzed his opponent by using his skill **^Observe^** and to say he was disappointed was an under statement. The games alert had showed him:

 **(O!): Yang Xio-Long. Huntress in training. Ten Years old like yourself. Daughter of Raven Branwen and Taiyang Xio-Long. Title: Little Fire Dragon. Level: 13 Hp: 10,000 Mp: 0 Aura: 10,000. No semblance as of Yet, but when her hair is touched or her half sister Ruby is threatened she will become angrier and stronger as a result. Uses a combination of Gauntlets and shotguns as her weapon. Strengths: Anger, Family, Aura infusing, Punching : Slugger-Out Boxer style. Weakness: Arrogant, Short temper, Impatient, Predictable when enraged, Predictable, Hair, Kicks, Reckless with Aura. Special Trait: None. Currently the best fighter of your age group in Beam Academy.**

With the upgrade to his skill over the three years, he had a lot of useful information for taking her down even more easily than he would have before. Add onto the fact that she used a boxing style and this match would be as good as over in a few short minutes.

The Arc boy sighed sadly and gave his father his sword and shield. He telling the older Arc "Hold these please. She seems to be a fist fighter and I want to try my hand to hand against hers." as he then entered the ring.

When Jaune entered the ring he was wearing his new outfit still. The young blond was now wearing a long sleeved gray shirt and black pants that were covered by a white chest piece and white shin guards the went up to his knees respectively. On his shoulders were two dark yellow pauldrons and two dark yellow grieves on his forearms. Covering his hands were two black fingerless gloves and on his feet were two dark grey boots. Finally flowing from his back was a black cape that bellowed out behind him. On it being the symbol of the Arc clan in yellow and right below it was a White Knight piece from chess.

Once he stood in the small arena Yang walked out in her current clothes with a confident stride and was earning cheers from her class mates at Beam.

Eventually the noise died down and the match was called to start. To call it a Fight was generous. It was a one sided slaughter with Jaune being the butcher and Yang being the lamb.

Yang being Impatient had sprinted to him when it began. She having her left fist cocked back and a smug smile on her face as she neared her opponent who did nothing to dodge her what so ever. But instead of feeling the softness of his cheek being smashed into her metal gauntlet like intended Yang felt her fist crash against something far more sturdier than what she thought skin could provide, but was proven wrong when she noticed that he had caught her fist with his hand.

It took a moment to realize that he hadn't been launched away by her Aura infused punch like everyone she had ever fought and had instead managed to counter her and retaliate. Retaliate strongly at that if the sudden large amount of pain coming from her core and the feeling of weightlessness that followed was to be believed. The next thing she knew was the ground rushing to meet her and hitting with enough force that darkness and pain would be all that greeted her after wards.

It only took One Punch from Jaune to defeat Yang and causing all of his year's age group to go agape at seeing some one beat The Yang Xio-Long. Of course before anything else could happen some one from the Audience yelled "I challenge you!" and hoped down into the arena with the blond boy.

The challenger that had decided to face Jaune had pale purple short hair that went into bangs over his forehead, and went a little below the neck. The new boy, for his form was certainly a males had green eyes that were reminiscent of Grass. He was wearing a dark purple sleeveless jacket that went to his knees and showed off his black tank top, and dark blue sweat pants. Covering his feet were black boots and on his forearms he was wearing white bandages that wrapped from his elbow down to and around his hands. The boys fingers poking out from them were the only amount of skin showing from the wrapping. Speaking of skin the new opponent had pale white skin that looked healthy despite the unnaturally white color.

Before Jaune could say anything, up from the spectator booth the principal had said "Mauve Straigh please return to the stands at once!" causing the now named Mauve to sigh and look up at the box while saying "Aww, but come on! This guy's pretty strong and I haven't had a good challenge in a while! Plus it looks like to me that he needs one as well after that fight." The purple haired boy saying fight with as much sarcasm was possible causing Jaune to chuckle lightly and look up as well to say "I don't mind. I could go for another round."

Over the speaker the principal sighed exasperated and said "Very well. Begin however and whenever you want for all I care." as he then left the two boys to their devices.

Jaune looked over to Mauve and said "My names Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." as he did a friendly smile which caused Mauve to smirk lightly and say "Mauve Straigh as you may have heard. Shall we begin?" causing the Arc to grin and say "Lets." before going into his martial art stance and using **^Observe^** once more. The game alert saying:

 **(O!) Mauve Straigh. In every video game there is a Rival for the main character. His** **complete opposite in almost every way personality wise. The Rival being the only one strong enough to push the main character to their very limits. A Rival usually have the same Stats except for a few. Be warned Mauve Straigh is that Rival for you! Level: 35 HP: 40,000, Mp: 20,000, Aura: 40,000, KI: 9,500, Chakra: 10,500, and Power: 8,500. Title: The Rival, Player Two, The Gamer. Semblance: Sage Boost; The** **ability to draw more Aura from Nature and gain a large bonus to all stats. Special Trait: Riot Javelin; When all Hp, Mp, Aura, Ki, Chakra, and Power are low or about to run out instead of Attacks not dealing as much damage, they are in fact massively Increased. He is currently one year older than you and is consider The Best Fighter of Beam. Fights to win and survive. Class: Anti-Hero. Usually uses a dust enhanced Axe, two chained dust enhanced short blades that can be attached to his gauntlets, the environment: Sand, Dirt, High Ground, etc, and his right gauntlet can extend into a round shield. Currently using fists. Ability: Recall; When putting a piece of Aura into his Axe it becomes a part of him for a short amount of time and when thrown the Axe shall always return.**

Now the blond was both excited and nervous at facing down this new foe. Mauve apparently was his Rival and on top of that, the boy was a Gamer just like himself. Jaune wondered what Skills Mauve had chosen, what Skills he had been given, what Skills he had learned. The Recall ability also had interested the Arc and he wondered if he could do it as well.

In the end both grinned at one another and charged forwards. A battle for the ages between two equal opponents: Rivals until the end, had begun.

* * *

 **((And that is all for now, I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **I also hope you all like my OC Mauve Straigh.**

 **I designed him to be Jaune's complete and total opposite in almost every way. Even the names are opposites. Jaune in French means Yellow, Mauve in French is Purple. On the color wheel Yellow and Purple are opposites.**

 **Arc's are** **curved lines and Straigh is just Straight with out the T at the end.**

 **It also represents what he is. Straigh sounds like Stray and Anti-Heroes are Stray heroes who fight for their own reasons and do things a normal hero would never do.**

 **Yes I based his weapons off God Of War 4 Kratos, but the round shield is significantly different almost opposite of a Kite-shield which Jaune uses.**

 **An Axe I always thought was the opposite of a sword and unlike Jaune who refuses to wield ranged weapons, Mauve has ranged weapons which happen to be chained short blades.**

 **Sage Boost is the opposite of Aura Amplification in the way that it comes from Nature and not from themselves.**

 **Recall is just a special ability that can be used by people who have enough mastery over Aura, like how Ren can use Aura to enhance his punches or the blades on storm flower.**

 **Anyways see you soon for the next chapter of Saiyan Soul Arc.**

 **King Out.**

 **Peace.))**


	13. Rivals for Life

**((Hello all and welcome to another chapter of The Gamer: Jaune Arc edition. First off I would like to say Sorry for not posting any updates for my stories through out the week like I promised. I was very busy with my family fourth of July party and celebrating both my cousins' separate birth days. Anyways I am here now so lets get onto the story shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking"_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **Techniques/Skills: ^Thunderbolt^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **Stats: /-/-/-/-/-/ Strength= 100 /-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **The Game= (N!): WIS has leveled up by one!**

 **Observe= (O!): Beowolf HP= 100 MP:0 Aura: 0. A creature of Grimm. Modeled after the animal known as a Wolf.**

 **Tm= (Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **Hm= (Hm!): By learning and experiencing how to do a skill you are now forever able to use it.**

 **(Q!)= Quest**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Titles of a Game for Tms or Hms:** 'Injustice'

 **Transition: ...**

 **Separation lines are the text walls or for those of you who don't know: The grey lines separating my authors note and the key above and the story.**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Vale, Beam Academy-**

 **+Third person Pov+**

Jaune and Mauve met each other in the middle of the ring. Both of them launching a flurry of punches and kicks at one another that either the other dodged, parried, or countered. The two being almost evenly matched with Jaune's punches doing more damage, but Mauve having more speed. The two jumping back and separating when their meeting ended.

The Arc asking "So are we going to use every skill in front of the audience or are we going to use just our Aura and Semblance's?" as he looked at his pale purple haired rival. The Straigh grinned and said "Well we can't use our skills unfortunately unless you have some that aren't very flashy and can use discreetly." which caused Jaune to hum and say "Well I mostly do have some discrete moves. In fact I have only three real ways of attacking you in my skills aside from the basic punch, slash, kick, stab, and condensing."

Mauve hummed and said with a grin "Then use them and give me a challenge My Rival!" before launching himself forwards at the blond haired boy in front of him. The two going back into a meeting of punches and kicks that were all almost evenly matched.

This time the Arc used his skill **^Force^** and selected both **^Sloth^** and **^Weighted^** when he tagged Mauve twice. Once on the boys back and once on the chest. Leaving the Straigh to become slower which put Jaune at major advantage being now both Stronger and Faster then him.

The pale purple haired boy was kicked back by his Rival, his feet sliding across the ground and almost to the edge of the ring.

Jaune dashed forwards and used **^Time Stop^** to get behind his opponent quickly and deliver another divesting kick to Mauve's side making him go tumbling forwards into the center of their arena. The pale purple haired boy rolling into the tumble and coming out standing as the blond came rushing in this time he using his newest skill **^One-For-All^** by saying "Smash!" and punching forwards into his gut causing Mauve to be thrown back to the opposite end of where Jaune had him before.

Mauve began panting as he stood still at the edge. Jaune looking at him from the center of the arena as he asked "You good to keep going? I don't want to hurt you too bad." as he smirked at the pale purple haired boy.

In response to this the Straigh chuckled and said "Yeah im good, but now its time for me to let loose." as his right arm glowed in gold energy for a moment and he yelled "Burn!" an it was bathed in the golden energy. Mauve running forwards and beginning an unrelenting assault on Jaune who did his best to dodge it, but was hit a lot more times then he could count until he was launched away from the center and at the edge of the ring.

The second gamer then used a Skill that pulled Jaune close to him and receive another powerful punch to the sternum which stunned him all while his opponent yelled another loud "Burn!" and started pummeling into the blond haired boy with a vicious combo ending with a powerful kick into the stomach that sent him flying back once more.

When Jaune stabilized himself he noticed an Alert from the game. It saying:

 **(N!) : A burn Status has been placed on you. Due to your gamer powers you will not catch on fire, but only receive some fire damage. Note placing status' on mobs and enemies would effect them completely and depending on what the stat was do something like Halve attack damage.**

With this helpful information given to him he knew that any Stats he tried giving Mauve that would damage him would be negated which fortunately Sloth and Weighted were not damaging Stats, but more of a temporary de-buff.

However the fire damage did a lot more than he expected so Jaune needed to keep his distance. This in mind the Arc decided to use and say **"^Kaio-Ken!^"** and with a burst of red aura around his body the blond punched the ground hard with both hands and lifted up a giant piece of rock. The boy throwing the rock forwards at Mauve whose eyes widened before narrowing and punching at the boulder with his golden energy bathed arm, breaking the thing into multiple small pieces that flew behind him and revealed a second larger boulder following right behind it and much closer making the pale purple haired boy to instinctively use the arm once more destroying it.

After breaking it the golden energy faded meaning that the boost into his right arm was done causing Jaune to grin.

The Arc asked "So what was that?" as he looked at his rival who chuckled and said "Well I dont know what your power energy fuels, but mine fuels my GodHand. It gives my entire right arm a large boost that is also enhanced by fire and its unblock able when I use it to punch. Plus it gives me some temporary high damage Skills." which caused the blond to say "Thats a cool name and badass ability." to which Mauve nodded knowingly.

With the Kaio-ken still active Jaune shot forwards like a rocket and delivered a devastating punch to the jaw the sent the other boy up skywards. The blond not finished yet jumps up into the air and sails past the still going up Mauve. The Arc now above the incoming Straigh delivers a sledge hammer into the boys back hard and sent him careening down to the ground where the impact created a small crater.

Jaune falling down soon after and landing on his feet as his opponent crawled out of the hole and stood up as well. Before the Arc could react Mauve sprinted forward and delivered a powerful uppercut of his own while yelling "Shoryuken!" loudly with a fire enhanced fist to the jaw and launching Jaune into the air a bit before then sending him flying as he yelled "Janjaken: Jan Ken Po!" which was a bright orangish golden punch right to Jaune's stomach.

The amount of damage both were doing to one another their aura's were in the deep orange and their health was extremely low. They however both received an alert from the game which said:

 **(N!): Warning: Low HP! Running out of your HP bar causes Unconsciousness and even an attack for 1 damage after that will cause Death which results in a GAME OVER.**

So the two looked back at each other and Jaune said "Well I would rather not kill you so Lets do our weaker basic attacks until one of us falls. Deal?" which caused Mauve to nod and say "Deal!" before the two began slugging at one another again. Their faces and bodies being all bloody and marked up, but they were grinning like loons anyways.

Deciding to finish this off with one last attack both ran at one another. Mauve yelling "JAUUUUNE!" loudly with a fist cocked back as Jaune yelled "MAUUUVEEE!"with his opposite fist cocked back. Both punching each other in the face and into the cheek sending each other sliding back and tripping on the ground. Both fighters on their backs panting loudly as they laid on the arena floor. They chuckling lightly and saying in unison "Good Fight" before passing out in exhaustion.

The realm of unconsciousness welcoming them both into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. I hope you all have enjoyed. I tried to make the battle as even, Anime, and Video Game like as possible. Anyways I was thinking of Emerald, Cinder, and Mauve all being on a team for Beacon. Maybe adding in Neo or Mercury, or another OC depending on if you guys dont think Mercury and Neo could join them now. See you all tomorrow for Reacts to Stuff. Dont worry about Sayain and Force. They will be updated Monday and** **Tuesday respectively. Peace.))**


	14. School and Surprise

**((Hello all and welcome to the newest chapter of The Gamer: Jaune Arc edition. This is the fourteenth chapter of my story. The first major story arc begins today with Jaune going to Beam Academy with Cinder and Emerald. Of course Mauve is there, but he is one year older and will enter Signal in a year. Anyways lets get to the chapter then shall we?))**

* * *

 **Story Progression:** Normal Font

 **Speaking:** "Hello" , **"Masked Speaking"**

 **Thoughts:** _'Thinking'_ , _"Talking telepathically" ,_ ** _"Masked Talking"_** _,_ ** _'Masked Thinking'_**

 **Newspaper/News on television:** News , "News person talking", **"Masked person on the news"**

 **Techniques/Skills: ^Thunderbolt^**

 **Actions: *Explosion***

 **Stats: /-/-/-/-/-/ Strength= 100 /-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **The Game= (N!): WIS has leveled up by one!**

 **Observe= (O!): Beowolf HP= 100 MP:0 Aura: 0. A creature of Grimm. Modeled after the animal known as a Wolf.**

 **Tm= (Tm!): By absorbing the Tm into your body you are able to learn 3 skills from it.**

 **Hm= (Hm!): By learning and experiencing how to do a skill you are now forever able to use it.**

 **(Q!)= Quest**

 **+pov (Point of View)+**

 **Location: -Vale-**

 **Titles of a Game for Tms or Hms:** 'Injustice'

 **Transition: ...**

 **Separation lines are the text walls or for those of you who don't know: The grey lines separating my authors note and the key above and the story.**

* * *

 **-Sanus, Vale, Patch, Beam Academy-**

 **+Third Person Pov+**

Jaune Arc, Cinder Fall-Arc, and Emerald Sustrai were enrolled into the academy and soon taking classes. They all beginning to learn how to unlock and control aura, manipulate dust, practice with fake weapons, material management, how to make a weapon blue print, survival class, nature and environmental study, and then finally Grimm 101.

The classes would be interchanging and advancing as they went up in year, but for now the three would be taking the beginner classes for the first year being there.

All three of the children were currently living in an apartment bought by Charlemagne for them so that they could go to Beam Academy together. Jaune and Cinder were teaching Emerald about having a normal life since she had been a thief and stealing for food, water, fun, and money. They were also trying to give her a better life by giving her own room and allowing her to take a shower first.

It was easy for Jaune to learn from the classes in Beam. With his INT and WIS scores along with the Skill absorbing and learning abilities made it almost too simple for the blond to become one of the best students of his year.

Mauve Straigh was an interesting person for the trio to meet again during the lunch hours when all of the grade had lunch together. The pale purple haired Rival had become a quick friend with Jaune. The two having playful competitions with one another and even sparing in free time. Both of the Gamer's using each one another to get stronger and practice their more powerful moves.

It was a fun experience taking their destructive skills into play and obliterating most of the surrounding battlefield. Luckily the pair were outside in the Sapphire Forest which was a smaller version of the Emerald Forest in Beacon.

They having also killed some Grimm in the process when unleashing the power of their attacks.

Anyways with their friend group all, but solidified the days passed by in a blur. Weeks turning into months and before they knew it, the first school year was almost over with the group of four slowly becoming closer and closer.

Once it was time to go back to Arcadia for summer break Jaune invited Mauve back to the city since the pale purple haired rival accepting since he was an orphan and didn't need to ask anyone if he could go or not. With their older friend now joining the party the Arc and Emerald for Charlemagne to come there and pick them up.

Then there were fifteen minutes worth of chilling, talking, and waiting for the older man to come.

Eventually the four were walking with the patriarch of the Arc's and heading back to the bullhead dock and enter one of them for the trip back to the small city of Lux that was near Arcadia which was a trading post for the home of the Arc's and a scouting village that was meant to see if there were incoming Grimm or bandits.

However as they entered Lux and looked around the four noticed that the village looked almost abandoned which was odd, but it was the buildings that were the most worrying. It looked like the building's were slightly damaged. Most of them had some dents and slashes on them. Charlemagne was worried as he examined the buildings along with the group of kids with him.

With the head Arc being the older and more experienced Hunter he began leading them towards the exit of the small village and with seeing no blood around the place had assumed everyone evacuated towards Arcadia. This fact in mind they all made their way towards the home of the Arc's with a quick pace.

Once making their way to the hill that over looked the road to the city as well as the city itself to see a horrible sight.

It was Arcadia being bombarded by an army of Grimm. The walls being attacked by the larger animals of darkness with the flying Griffons and Nevermore's over head and peppering the inner walls with hail fire of hardened feathers. The smoke rising from middle of the city in multiple places concerned them and leaving them all to wonder:

Just how had all of this happened?

* * *

 **((And that is all for today. Im sorry that it is so short, but I am still not 100%. Besides im doing story and world building. With the city of Arcadia under attack we can see the full power of Jaune, Mauve, Charlemagne, Cinder, and Emerald all** **fighting together against the Grimm. Anyways so it will be interesting since I have some Monsters I'll also be adding as well as some Original Grimm. SO you all have that to look forwards to. This is King. Signing off. Peace.))**


	15. Explanation

**((Hello all. I am your host King, but you all may call me Xodia.**

 **I am sorry for this break that has happened.**

 **Last week some one in my family died.**

 **They were very close to me and because of this my Inspiration, my Determination, and my Creativity have all suffered.**

 **It is the reason why the most recent chapter of The Gamer is considerably lack luster compared to the rest of the story.**

 **I apologize for this and I will try to write a better chapter this Saturday, but for now I will be having a short Hiatus.**

 **The stories that are having a Hiatus will say so.**

 **Also for shits and giggles there will be a new Story of sorts that will contain random idea's and stories that I will be creating.**

 **It will be a way for me to vent out some idea's and have some fun.**

 **Anyways for now thank you all for being good people and I will see you all next time.**

 **Peace.**

 **This is King signing out.))**


End file.
